Stumbling Into Love
by nhaer042
Summary: Love comes at us at the strangest times and sometimes with the strangest people. Still, in the end, it finds a way and lights the lives of those touched. Drabbles and one-shots about the relationship between Robin and Sumia.
1. Chapter 1

I'm posting this on a bit of a whim. I don't see a lot of this ship so I figured I'd have a little bit of fun and make a fic. My current playthrough is having this as my character's ship. Just to keep things simple, I'm going with the default male Robin for this story. A should point out, I was kind of stingy on proofreading this. My head hurts making it difficult to focus. I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy and any and all criticism is welcome.

* * *

><p>"And here we are!" Lissa said excitedly as she ushered Robin into the Shepherds' barracks. The newest Shepherd took the chance to examine his surroundings. There were crates, sandbags, and weapon racks all over the place. A few maps hung on the walls and there was a table with books and papers scattered on top of it. "What do you think?"<p>

"It's a little disorganized," Robin said. Lissa shrugged.

"We think of it as organized chaos. I suppose a little tidying up wouldn't hurt though."

"I see." Robin noticed a small group of Shepherds talking and pointed to them. "Who are they?"

"Oh, let me introduce you to them!" The two approached the group and were noticed by one of them, a blond woman dressed in pink, who ran up to the two.

"Lissa, my treasure!" she shouted. "Are you alright?! I've been on pins and needles!"

"Oh, hey Maribelle!" Lissa greeted. Maribelle scoffed as she tightened her grip on her parasol she was holding.

"'Oh, hey' yourself! I've sprouted fourteen gray hairs worrying about you!" Robin raised a brow. Who counts gray hairs? Who counts hairs period? Almost immediately, Robin lost interest in the conversation the two girls were having as he took notice of who else was part of this little conversation.

One was a blond shirtless man with big muscles. He looked pretty tough. Could probably dish out some good hits. He thought he spotted a large suit of armor in the corner but didn't see anything when he looked over there. Finally was a woman with brown hair wearing light armor. She had a pin shaped like two feathers sticking out of her hair. She looked a little on edge for some reason.

"Beg pardon," the woman asked interrupting the others, "but when might we see the captain?" Maribelle smiled at the woman.

"Poor Sumia here has been beside herself with concern. She was scanning the horizon all day during training today. She'd probably trip less blindfolded." Lissa giggled.

"Aw, Sumia, it's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom!" Sumia looked a little flustered.

"Worry? Well, he is our captain and our prince. Of course I'd worry." Robin noted Sumia seemed to get even more nervous when confronted. Perhaps it was because they were talking about Chrom. The muscled man looked over at Robin.

"So, who's the stranger?" he asked. Lissa smiled as she gestured to Robin with both hands in a grand fashion.

"Ta-da! This is Robin. Our new tactician! You should see him in battle! He's a genius!"

"Ha! Well, can he do this? *beeeeelcchh*" Robin chuckled.

"Heh, I don't think extreme belching is in my repertoire, Mr. . ."

"Vaike, but you can call me 'Teach.' None of this 'Mr.' crap." Maribelle gave Vaike a disgusted look.

"Ugh, that was abhorrent, Vaike! Must you baseborn pollute the air with your buffoonery?" She looked at Robin. "And you shouldn't encourage him, Robin! I'd hoped you'd been cut from a better cloth."

"Actually, I don't even know what cloth I'm cut from," Robin said. Maribelle looked confused.

"Robin has amnesia," Lissa explained. Sumia gasped.

"Oh, my. That must be so disorienting. Are you adjusting to everything well?" Robin shrugged.

"Don't remember much other than my name and basic tactics. Honestly, this is probably the best place for me to be right now."

"I see." Sumia looked at him with a concerned expression. Robin gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't you worry about me, Sumia. I've been fine so far. I'll be alright." He wasn't being entirely honest. Being surrounded by complete strangers in a foreign land was both confusing and scary.. Having Lissa's bodyguard, Frederick, second guessing every move didn't help matters. Sumia expression only lightened a little. She didn't seem like she quite believed him but she wasn't going to push it. Suddenly, her eyes were looking past Robin. Following her gaze, he noticed Chrom had arrived.

"Captain!" Sumia attempted to run up to Chrom but ended up tripping and falling flat on her face. Robin jumped a little while the other Shepherds winced.

"Are you okay?" Robin held a hand out to her. She gratefully took it as he helped her up. When she stood, their eyes met. Robin felt his heart skip a beat as he gazed at her. Sumia was very pretty now that he noticed. However, she looked a little uncomfortable.

"Robin, um, could you let my hand go?"

"What?" Robin looked down to see he was still holding her hand. "Oh! My apologies!" He pulled his hand away and clasped both hands behind his back. Maribelle and Lissa glanced at each other and exchanged knowing smirks.

"Are you okay, Sumia?" Chrom asked. "Is it your boots again?"

"No-I mean-yes-I mean *sigh*" Sumia stammered. Robin was surprised. She had tripped like that before? He looked her over noting she didn't seem too fazed by her fall. None of the Shepherds were in fact. How often did this happen?

"I have news for everyone," Chrom said. "Emmeryn wants us to go to Regna Ferox to request aid. It is a voluntary mission so only those who-"

"Count Teach in!" Vaike interrupted.

"I'm going!" Lissa chimed in.

"I think I'll stay behind," Maribelle said. "Someone needs to keep an eye on the barracks."

"I'll go too," said a disembodied voice. Robin looked around and spotted the suit of armor he thought he saw earlier. He was now noticing a person was inside it.

"Oh, when you'd get here, Kellam?" Chrom asked.

"I-I've been here the whole time." Kellan almost sounded like he was disappointed. Vaike started to leave the group.

"Teach will spread the word about the mission." Lissa and Maribelle left as well whispering something to each other. Robin noticed Lissa take a quick glance at him and snicker.

"I don't know if I'm ready," Sumia said. "I'm not very experienced in battle?" Robin looked at Sumia and Chrom. The latter nodded.

"Alright, you can stay behind the main group and watch if you like. However, some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

"I suppose."

"What training do you have, Sumia?" Robin asked. Now was a good a time as any to learn what everyone's role was. Sumia smiled.

"I'm a Pegasus Knight."

"Oh? Having an aerial unit could be very useful." Sumia's smile vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"Erm, well, I don't actually have a Pegasus yet." She let out a sigh. "Some knight I am, huh? You probably have no place for some useless like me."

"You aren't useless, Sumia," Chrom said. Robin had to bite his tongue to keep from openly disagreeing with Chrom. An inexperienced Pegasus Knight with no Pegasus was technically useless. He noticed Chrom looking at him waiting for him to chime in.

"I'm sure we'll find a place for you," Robin said. He made sure to pick his words carefully. "Once we find you a good steed, you'll be fighting out there with the best of them." He looked at Chrom who smiled in approval.

"Sumia, why don't you show Robin to his quarters?" Chrom asked. "I'm going to go get some training in. That council meeting was a total bore." Sumia stood up straight and nodded.

"Yes, Sir!" she said. Chrom smiled and left the two. "Come with me, Robin." She led Robin down a hallway to the living quarters.. "You didn't have to lie you know."

"What?"

"When you told Chrom you'd find a place for me. I know you were fibbing."

"Sumia, I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, it's alright. I'm used to not being any good to anyone." Robin started pitying the poor woman.

"I'm sure you aren't useless. Forgive me for implying otherwise. It was unfair." Sumia chuckled lightly.

"You're very kind to say that." She stopped by a door. "This is where you'll sleep when we're here at the barracks. You'll be sharing room with Stahl, one of our cavaliers, and Vaike. There's a supply closet down the hall with some spare traveling gear if you need it."

"Thank you, Sumia." She nodded and started to walk off. "Hey." Sumia stopped and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"It was. . .nice meeting you. I look forward to seeing what you can contribute to the Shepherds." Sumia smiled.

"It was nice to meet you as well, Robin." He smiled and watched as she walked off and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"She's single, you know?" said a voice behind him.

"Huh?" Robin whirled around and saw Lissa and Maribelle standing behind him smiling. "Lissa? Maribelle? What are you talking about?" Lissa snickered.

"We caught you staring," she said. "Not even here a full day and someone's already caught your fancy." Robin's face turned a little red.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't give us that nonsense," Maribelle said. "It's clear Sumia as, at the very least, piqued your interest. I must say you at least have good taste in regards to women. However, I don't know how successful you'll be."

"Maribelle, don't be mean!"

"I don't intend to be but, as a tactician, I believe Robin would appreciate knowing what the odds are. Right, Robin?" She wasn't wrong. It would be helpful to know where he stood. Not that he was actually interested in Sumia, at least he thought he wasn't.

"I suppose a little intel wouldn't hurt," he said. Lissa sighed.

"Oh, I don't want to give your hopes up but alright. Sumia has a crush on my brother. She wouldn't admit it, but she totally does. I think Chrom might have some feelings for her as well. Not that he'd notice if he did. He's a little hopeless like that."

"That could be to your advantage though," Maribelle said.

"I have no intention of using any of this information," Robin said. The red on his cheeks got deeper. "I barely know the woman. Our relationship is platonic."

"It isn't healthy to deny your feelings, Robin," Lissa said with a smirk. Maribelle nodded.

"Indeed. We don't want our tactician to be getting stressed."

"The only thing stressing me out right now is you two," Robin said. "I'd appreciate you not bringing this up anymore. I don't want rumors spreading either."

"Oh, gods forbid, Robin. Lissa and I will be certain to respect your privacy." Lissa nodded.

"Mhm. This will be something only Maribelle and I tease you about." The two girls snickered as they walked off leaving a flustered Robin behind. "Oh, by the way, I apologize for the smell!" Robin raised a brow.

"Smell?" He opened the door to the room and was nearly knocked down by the odor. "Oh, gods what died in here?!"

* * *

><p>And that's it for now. I don't have a set schedule for posting chapters. I find they add more stress than just writing whenever I feel like it. I would like to ask that if you leave any comment, positive or negative, please state exactly what you did or did not like. I want to be able to improve my skills as a writer and want as much input as possible. Don't worry about hurting my feelings, I'm a big boy.<p>

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

A shorter chapter this time around but I think it turned out well enough. Thanks to everyone who left comments and advice. I'm also doing my own research about writing to try and find ways to hone my skills. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of weeks since Robin had joined the Shepherds. So far, he was adjusting well to his new role. Thanks to him, they had managed to require Feroxi aid and even managed to rescue Mairbelle from her Plegian kidnappers with no casualties. The group was currently back in Ylisstol where they were getting some much needed rest as well as time to prepare for the war with Plegia.<p>

At the moment, Robin was in the Shepherds training yard. He sat up against a wall observing his friends as they practiced. He took notes about their varying combat styles in a journal. Frederick was currently training Donnel, a young farm boy they had recently recruited. Fellow newcomer, Lon'qu, was sparring with Vaike. Apparently the two had some bet going on that Lon'qu would become Vaike's squire or something if the latter won one of their fights. A few of the other Shepherds were scattered around the training yard beating up on practice dummies or putting new holes in the archery targets.

"Note to self," Robin said, "tell Chrom to get training equipment repaired." He wrote the note down in his journal when he heard a loud shout from Sully followed by a crashing sound, and looked up to see that she had completely destroyed one of the training dummies. With a sigh, Robin scribbled out the note he just made. "Tell Chrom to get _new _training equipment."

"Good afternoon, Robin," Sumia greeted. Robin looked up to see Sumia sitting down next to him.

"Afternoon, Sumia. You here to train?"

Sumia shook her head. "No, I just came to watch. I'd just get in the way if I trained with them."

"Well, you can't just sit around and watch all the time. You're a decent fighter, but if you don't practice your skills will get rusty."

"But what if I trip and break something? It's happened before." Robin looked back at the training dummy Sully had thoroughly beaten to pieces.

"It can't be any worse than that." He tilted his head to the debris. Sumia looked over at it, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow. Sully really did a number on that thing." She heard another irritated sigh from Robin.

"We're going to end up spending the entire war budget just on training dummies." He close his journal and stood up. "Eh, I'll worry about that later." He looked at Sumia. "For now, let's get some training in for you. I'll be your sparring partner." He held a hand out to her. "That alright with you?"

"Um, okay." Sumia took his hand letting him help her up. "You're probably going to win."

"I will if you insist on that kind of attitude." Robin approached Lon'qu and Vaike. "Take a break you two. Sumia and I need to train for a little bit." Lon'qu simply nodded in response while Vaike looked a little irritated.

"Aw, come on! Teach almost had him!" he shouted.

"No, you didn't," Lon'qu said bluntly. Vaike grumbled under his breath and stormed off. Lon'qu looked at Robin and Sumia. "Don't be too long. I'm not done for today."

Robin nodded. "We won't be that long." Lon'qu nodded and left. Robin went over to a weapon rack that held wooden training weapons and grabbed a sword for himself and a lance for Sumia. "Think fast." He tossed the lance over to her.

"What?" The lance promptly hit her in the head before she had time to react and fell on the ground. "Ouch!"

"Ha, ha, ha!" Robin laughed.

"It's not funny, Robin!" Sumia picked up the lance and rubbed her head. "You should be more careful!"

"Heh, heh." Robin cleared his throat and regained his composure before speaking. "You're right. I'm sorry, but I thought you'd catch it." Sumia glared at him. "Let's keep this simple, shall we? First one to knock the other to the ground wins. That work for you?" Sumia nodded. The two got into a fighting stance.

"Hey, looks like Robin decided to get his hands dirty today," Sully shouted. Sumia glanced at her and noticed that most of the Shepherds that were in the training yard had gathered to watch her duel with Robin.

"Don't get distracted, Sumia," Robin said. She looked at him and nodded. Robin made the first move charging at Sumia with his sword. As he made his strike, Sumia quickly brought up her lance blocking up. Robin smiled. "Not bad."

Sumia smiled back at him. "Thanks." Robin quickly pulled his sword back and thrust it into her gut. "Oof!" She stumbled back and glared at him.

"Come on, Sumia, you can do better!" Sumia tightened the grip on her lance and charged at Robin. She swung the lance at him but he jumped back dodging it. Sumia didn't let up as she continued to charge at Robin thrusting her lance at him.

"Yeah, don't let up, Sumia! Kick his arse!" Sully shouted. The comment briefly distracted Sumia allowing Robin to rush Sumia whacking his sword against her arm.

"Ow!" Sumia clutched her arm. "Hey, no fair!"

"Your fault for not paying attention," Robin said. He made another strike but Sumia blocked it. She pushed him back and swung her lance at his feet managing to trip him and causing him to fall flat on his back. "Gah!" He could hear laughter and shouts of approval from the onlookers.

"You alright?" Sumia asked. Robin looked to see her holding her hand out to him.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He rubbed the back of his head feeling a bump. "I might be feeling that later though. How's your arm?"

"Oh, it's alright." She gave him a suspicious look. "Did you let me win?"

"What? Why do you ask?"

"I've seen you fight too, Robin. You're really good. There's no way I could beat you."

Robin sighed and shook his head. "You give yourself too little credit, Sumia. You won fair and square." He walked past her. "I'm going to see Lissa about this bump. Take care, Sumia."

"Yeah. You too." The other Shepherds approached her.

"That was impressive," Sully said. "Wanna go a few rounds with me?"

"Teach will take on the winner," Vaike said. Robin looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Think her confidence will go up at all?" Robin looked forward to see Chrom leaning against a wall.

"How much did you see?" Robin asked.

"Enough. Thanks for taking the time to do that for her."

"Hmph. It wasn't much. Just trying to help." Chrom nodded and Robin took his leave. Sumia watched as he left and smiled. She promised herself to find a way to thank him later.

* * *

><p>Hope you don't mind a brief chapter. Sorry, if the fight scene seemed lackluster, I've never been too good at writing those. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back with another update. In today's chapter, PIES! I love pies. Ugh, now I'm hungry. . .

* * *

><p>Robin sat in his room at the Shepherd's barracks. Chrom was planning to move Emmeryn out of Ylisstol to keep her safe from potential assassins and had tasked Robin with picking out who would go on the escort mission. The task was proving to be a little more difficult than anticipated. After the recent assassination attempt on Emmeryn's life, Robin was starting to feel paranoid. If the enemy could raid Emmeryn's castle so easily then just how connected were they? He leaned back in his chair and let out a loud sigh. Sometimes he hated his job.<p>

*knock, knock, knock*

Robin looked over at the doorway to see Sumia standing there with. . .a pie?

"Um, hey there, Sumia. Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually. May I come in?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Sumia smiled and walked in. "I've been experimenting with pie baking recently. I was wondering if you'd be interested in trying one."

"Sure, I guess." Robin stood up and took the pie from Sumia. "May I ask what brought this on?"

"It's kind of embarrassing." Sumia's cheeks went a little red. "Let's just say there's someone I'm planning on giving a pie to if I get the recipe right."

"Chrom?" Robin asked.

"Wh-What? How did- I mean no!" Robin gave her a deadpan stare. "Oh, alright, yes. Is that weird?"

Robin felt an odd pang of jealousy towards his friend for a moment but quickly quelled it. "No, I don't think so." He looked at the pie. "Sooo, does this mean I'm your guinea pig?"

"Would you mind just this once?" Sumia asked. She gave him a sheepish smile that Robin found irresistibly adorable for some reason.

"Got a fork?" A bright smile appeared on Sumia's face as she nodded. She pulled a fork out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"Be honest with me if you don't like it, okay? Although, I can probably guess it tastes bad."

"Oh, don't be like that." He scooped out a piece of pie and looked at it. It had a bluish looking hue "Blueberry?"

"Rhubarb actually."

_Oh, dear gods. _Steeling himself, Robin put the pie in his mouth. It took every fiber of his being to not immediately spit it out. Sumia looked at him eagerly as he held the pie in his mouth. _Swallow the pie, Robin! _With a loud gulp, he forced the pie down his throat. Immediately, something felt off.

"Well?" Sumia asked.

"It was, um. . ." He rubbed his throat.

"What's wrong? Oh, it tasted bad didn't it."

"Well, er, yes, sorry. But that's not, ugh." He rubbed his throat again.

"Oh, I knew it tasted bad!" Sumia took the pie and fork. "I'm sorry, Robin. Thanks for help-Robin?" She noticed his face getting a little red. "Are you okay?"

Robin started coughing. "I *cough, cough* I think I'm allergic to rhubarb."

* * *

><p>As it happens, Robin was indeed allergic to rhubarb. Very allergic. His neck and face ended up swelling and he thought he'd end up coughing up a lung. Luckily, Panne was able to make a brew that'd help him get better. Chrom had ordered him to get some rest until he was well. So now Robin was lying in bed with all of his strategy plans confiscated so he would focus on resting instead of stressing himself out.<p>

"Time for your tea, Robin," Sumia said as she entered the room. She handed him a cup with the brew Panne had told him to drink every couple of hours.

"Thanks, Sumia." He took the drink and downed it in one gulp. Whatever it was, it tasted awful so he preferred to get it over with as quickly as possible.

Sumia pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. "Are you feeling any better?"

Robin shrugged. "I suppose I am. A little bit bored though."

Sumia smiled. "Oh, I think I can help with that!" She handed him a book. "I managed to find the sequel to that Terror at High Noon book you like so much."

"Really?" Robin took the book and started flipping through the pages. "Thanks, Sumia. You're too kind."

A blush appeared on Sumia's face. "It's the least I could do. I just feel so bad for giving you an allergic reaction. You must hate being stuck in bed all the time."

"Well, it is a little bit boring, but honestly it's been pretty good for me."

Sumia raised a brow. "It has?"

"Yeah, I've been pretty stressed lately since that attempt on Emmeryn's life. This has given me some time to relax and calm down. Plus, I know to avoid rhubarb now so that's a plus I guess."

"Well, at least you're keeping a positive attitude about it."

"Well, seeing you brightens my day a lot." Upon realizing he had said that out loud, his face went a deep red. He looked at Sumia and noticed her face was the same shade as his. "Um, er, I mean. . ." He cleared his throat. "Did you ever get that pie right?"

"Oh, um, y-yes, I did. Chrom really enjoyed it. However, I don't think I'll be baking any pies anytime soon."

Robin looked surprised. "What? Why not?"

"Well, ever since that little incident, I keep thinking I'm going to end up messing up again." Sumia started rubbing her arm. "I felt really bad doing that. You've been so nice to me since we met and I repay you by feeding you a bad rhubarb pie."

Robin sighed. "It's fine, Sumia, really. I'm not mad at you. It was a simple mistake. Don't be so hard on yourself." He could tell she wasn't entirely convinced. "You can't let every little bad thing hold you back. And like I said, some good has come out of this situation so let's enjoy that shall we?"

Sumia was quiet for a moment. Finally, she gave him a smile and nodded. "Alright. I suppose I did finally figure out how to make that pie correctly after that fiasco. If I were to make another one, would you like some? I promise to not let rhubarb anywhere near it." Robin got a little nervous. Part of him wanted to say no but he knew that'd just hurt her feelings.

_Don't let the bad hold you back, right? Me and my big mouth. _He sighed and smiled. "Sure, Sumia. That sounds great.

* * *

><p>Another short chapter. Thought it'd be longer but oh well. Anywho, because I'm a bit sadistic, I thought giving Robin a severe allergy would be a fun spin on things. I have issues.<p>

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, I'm going to admit, I didn't do much proofreading today. It's late and my brain doesn't want to work right now. Also, I'm back in classes so I need to manage my time better which may mean less frequent updates. Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

><p>Today couldn't get much worse. Emmeryn's hierarch went traitor and got himself killed, they were surrounded on all sides by Plegian forces spearheaded by Wyvern Riders, and, according to their new friend, Cordelia, reinforcements were on the way. This would easily rank in Robin's top ten worst days since he met the Shepherds. He looked around at his allies. Stahl, Sully, and Lon'qu were all sporting some rough looking injuries. They'd be dead soon if they didn't end this fight quickly. Virion and Ricken were keeping the Wyvern Riders at bay but the Berserkers and Myrmidons were doing a good job of cornering them. The only melee fighters not completely worn were Chrom and Cordelia. Then there was Sumia.<p>

Robin looked up at the Pegasus Knight. She and Cordelia had taken to the skies to lure the Wyvern Riders away from the ground forces. Cordelia was managing to hold her own but Sumia had taken a few hits throughout the fight. He didn't know how much longer she could hold out.

"Robin!" Chrom shouted. Robin was snapped out of his reverie as he noticed a Berserker heading towards him. With a flick of his wrist, Robin cast a Thunder spell. The Berserker easily dodged it and charged at him.

Robin sighed. "Oh, that figures." He pulled out his sword and struggled to his feet. An injury to his knee earlier was hindering his movement.

"Hyaa!" the Berserker shouted as he swung his axe. Suddenly, Falchion's tip pierced through the man's chest. He fell forward revealing Chrom holding a bloodied sword.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Robin nodded.

"Well, well, looks like some of you still have some spirit!" shouted the Plegian's leader. He swooped in on his wyvern and knocked Chrom with the flat of his axe blade knocking him out. The Plegian hovered over Robin with a menacing grin on his face. "Looks like it's just you and me, eh?" Robin held up his sword but the Plegian merely laughed. "Ooo, wook at the tactician's widdle sword. How scarewy!"

"I'll give you something to be scared of!" shouted Sumia. Before the Plegian or Robin could react, Sumia swooped in stabbing the wyvern with her lance. The beast let out a pained cry before falling to the ground knocking off its master the process. Robin didn't waste any time as he ran up to the Plegian as quickly as his legs would take him.

"Checkmate!" he shouted. With all his might, he plunged his sword into the Plegian's chest killing him. Sumia landed her Pegasus and ran up to Robin.

"Robin, are you alright?" she asked. He looked at her and nodded.

"What about Cordelia?"

"Finishing off the last of the riders. I came to help finish up down here." She looked around noticing the dead Plegian soldiers. "Although, it seems I'm not needed. Typical."

"I dunno, I'd say I needed you just a few moments ago." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for that." Sumia smiled and Robin thought he saw the hints of a blush. She looked over his shoulder and noticed an archer had struggled to his knees and was readying a shot.

"Robin, watch out!" She pushed him out of the way just as the archer fired his shot. The arrow landed in her shoulder.

"Sumia!" Robin managed to catch her before she hit the ground. He looked back at the archer who was readying another shot. However, he was cut down by a blast of wind from Ricken.

The young mage ran up to Robin. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't see him in time! I-"

"Calm down, Ricken," Robin said. Gently, he lowered Sumia to the ground. Chrom had regained consciousness by now and ran up to them.

"What happened?!" he asked.

Robin looked up at him. "Archers. Where's Lissa?"

"Right here!" the Cleric shouted. She ran up to them with her staff and examined the wound. "Okay, someone needs to pull the arrow out."

Robin clutched the arrow. "Got it." He looked at Sumia. "Ready? On the count of three, alright?"

Sumia nodded. "Mhm."

"Alright. One. . ." He pulled the arrow out before he finished counting.

"Gyaa!" Robin soon found himself on the receiving end of a hard punch from Sumia's good arm. "Jerk!"

"Sorry."

Stay still, Sumia," Lissa said. Her staff glowed as she held it over the wound and closed it. "There we go. As long as you stay off of your arm for a while, it'll be fine. No fighting for a few days, alright?" Sumia nodded.

"We need to leave now," Chrom said. "Get the injured away from here was fast as possible. Phila, we need to get Emmeryn to safety now."

Robin tuned out the rest of Chrom's instructions as he helped Sumia off of the ground. "Easy now. Sorry, for pulling the arrow out like that. I thought if you didn't see it coming you wouldn't have time to stress out."

Sumia glared at him for a moment. Robin gave her a sheepish smile causing her to smile back and chuckle a little. "It's alright. Thank you for helping."

"I should be thanking you, Sumia. If it weren't for you, that arrow would likely be in my back right now. I owe you."

The compliment made Sumia blush a little. "We're comrades and, more importantly, friends. Of course I'd take a hit for you if you were in danger."

"Just the same, I promise to make it up to you." He led her over to her Pegasus. "Starting with getting you back to safety." Carefully, he helped her onto her steed. He looked over at Chrom. "Hey, Chrom."

Chrom looked over at him. "Yes?"

"I'm taking the injured away from here. Sumia and I will scout a ways ahead to make sure the path is clear."

Chrom nodded. "Alright. Be safe."

* * *

><p>Four days later, Sumia was in her room at the Shepherd's barracks reading a book in bed. It was a story about a mighty Pegasus Knight and her noble steed. As she read the book, she thought about her own Pegasus. Then she began to wonder aloud, "Did I feed her since I got back?" She shot up to a sitting position. "Oh, no I forgot! Ow!" Her hand reached for her injured shoulder. Lissa had instructed her to stay inside until she was better but she couldn't go without feeding her Pegasus. Again.<p>

Sumia left her room being careful not to be spotted by anyone else. It had occurred to her to ask a friend but she didn't want to bother anyone for her silly mistake. Quietly, she made her way down the hall keeping her eyes peeled.

"Sumia?"

"Wah!" Sumia jumped and fell flat on her but. She looked up and saw Robin standing over her holding a spear.

He reached a hand out to her. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I have to feed my Pegasus." She took his hand letting him help her up. "Now that I think about it, I need to groom her too."

"Oh, I took care of it."

"What?" Sumia was shocked. "By yourself?"

"Well, Cordelia lended a hand."

"Oh, Robin, I'm sorry you had to do that. You must be so busy and-"

"Ah, ah, ah, none of that, milady."

"But-"

"But nothing. It's my fault your in bed with an injury. I didn't pay attention and you paid for it. The least I can do is tend to your chores while you recover."

"Wow. . .thank you, Robin." He smiled softly at her. Again taking notice of the spear, Sumia pointed at it. "Um, why do you have a spear?"

"Hm?" Robin looked at the spear. "Oh, it's for you! There was some extra money in the budget so I thought I'd splurge a bit. It's a Killer Lance, pretty rare but powerful. I thought you'd like an upgrade from the old iron lance." He handed her the lance which she grabbed with her good arm. "You like it?"

Sumia examined the lance carefully. She had heard the the Killer weapons and had seen Lon'qu with his Killer Edge but she'd never thought she'd get such a weapon, especially as a gift. "It's wonderful, Robin. You spoil me."

"Pshaw! If anything I probably don't spoil you enough." As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized how awkward they sounded. "Dah! I mean, um, glad you like it! N-Now got back to bed! Tactician's orders!" He practically flew down the hallway leaving a confused and slightly flustered Sumia.

"Hee, hee, hee, oh that's hilarious!"

Sumia turned around to see who was speaking. "Who's there?"

Lissa appeared at the opposite end of the hall. "Oh, it's just little old me."

"Lissa! Were you eavesdropping?"

"Not at first. However, I couldn't help but listen in. You two are so cute!"

"Huh?" Sumia's cheeks turned red. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"The way you two get so flustered around each other is adorable." Lissa giggled. "Poor Robin probably hasn't even figured out he likes you yet."

"What?!"

Lissa clapped her hadns over her mouth. "Oops! Wasn't supposed to say that!"

"Robin doesn't like me. Well, not like that anyway. He'd probably treat any Shepherd the same in a similar situation."

Lissa removed her hands from her mouth. "Pick up the slack for them sure. But hourly check-ins, bringing meals, and now picking up special weapons. Robin definitely has a thing for you. And the best part is he doesn't even know it yet!"

In retrospect, Robin was awfully attentive. She wondered how much he was going out of his way to tend to her. "Do you really think he feels that way?"

"Oh, no doubt."

"Hmm. . .but I've always had feelings for Chrom. I still do to be honest."

"Sure, sure, but how strong are they now compared to before you met, Robin?"

Again, Lissa had a point. In the time she new Robin, he managed to become a dear friend. As much as she liked Chrom, she couldn't deny the pleasure she derived from being around Robin. Did she feel the same way about him? "Ugh, I'm so confused."

"Eh, don't worry about it now." She narrowed her eyes at Sumia and crossed her arms. "You can worry about it in bed where I told you to be!" She pointed towards Sumia's room. "Now march!"

"Eep! Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Ugh, I feel terrible. Wish I could stay home without the nasty fever. Oh, well such is life. I shan't let this deter my writing quality! On a brighter note, anyone else psyched for Fire Emblem: If? I certainly am. Hope they release more news about it soon.

* * *

><p>It was a starry night over the Shepherds' camp. Robin was sitting outside looking up at the stars trying to clear his head. The Shepherds were currently in Plegia getting ready for the rescue attempt to save Emmeryn. Needless to say, the atmosphere around camp was tense. Chrom and Robin had held a war council for much of the day trying to devise the best plan they could think of. Even though they did finally come up with a final plan, Robin couldn't help but have his doubts. With a frustrated sigh, he laid back on the desert sands. After a few moments of just lying there, he heard footsteps approach.<p>

"You're going to get sand in your hair," he heard Sumia say. He looked over to see her standing there with an amused smile on her face. "You'll likely get sand in your clothes too if you aren't careful."

"I honestly could not care less right now, Sumia." Another frustrated sigh escaped his lips. "What are you doing out here? You should be resting."

"That's actually what I came out here to tell you. You've been out here for a while. If you don't get some sleep, you won't be at your best tomorrow."

"I'll go back to camp in a little bit. I just need a few moments. Can you give me that?"

"I guess." She walked up to him and sat down. "Mind if I keep you company?"

Robin shrugged. "If you're so inclined." The two friends looked up at the stars letting the silence take over. After a few moments, Robin spoke up, "Do you ever wish your life was just a dream, Sumia?"

Sumia gave him a confused look. "What?"

"I know you read a lot and that you like the escapism of books, but do you ever really wish that the life you were living was all a dream? That at some point you'd wake up and find that none of it was real?"

"Do you?"

Robin glanced at her. "I asked first."

Sumia sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "I used to find myself occasionally thinking something along those lines."

"Used to?"

"Yeah. I used to let myself get lost in the stories I read. I tried to emulate the heroes I read about thinking that maybe if I was more like them my sad little existence might have some meaning."

"What changed?"

Sumia smiled. "My time here with the Shepherds showed me a lot about myself. With each day I noticed I was getting a little stronger. I found out that everyone else liked me even with my quirks. Turns out people actually think I'm special." Robin chuckled. Sumia's smile left her face as she looked at him.

"So, do you wish life was a dream?"

"Times like these? Yeah. I don't know how Chrom does it. How any of you do it. You all seem to hold the world's weight on your shoulders so well. Meanwhile, I'm here constantly doubting myself. I won't tell Chrom this, but I don't think our odds are that good. We're in enemy territory led by a foe who always seems to be a step ahead of us. I promised Chrom we'd save Emmeryn. I gave my word, but in my heart, I-" He stopped mid-sentence when he felt Sumia grab his hand.

"I think you give us too much credit," she said. "None of us our so strong that we can go through life's trial on our own. The only reason it seems like it is because we have each other. We get our strength from the bonds we've formed."

"Hmm. . .interesting way to put it. I wish I shared those."

"Don't you though? In all the time you've been with us, haven't you formed bonds with any of us?" She squeezed his hand a little tighter. "I know we've formed some with you." Robin thought about her words. He had indeed grown fond of the Shepherds. They had accepted him with open arms when others would have turned him away and they always had his back when he needed them.

"Maybe I have. Perhaps I was just too foolish to notice."

"I think deep down you knew. I don't think you'd work so hard to keep us all alive if you didn't."

"But what if we fail?"

Sumia's expression grew determined. "Then we keep pushing forward. We carry each other through the pain and come out stronger. I know this might not be much comfort, but it's all I can come up with."

Robin smiled. "It's fine, Sumia. I do feel a little better. Thanks."

"Anytime." She started to stand up. "Are you ready to go back to camp?"

"No, I like the tranquility out here. You can go back if you want too." Instead Sumia laid down in the sand next to him resting her hand on her shoulders. "Now who's going to get sand in their hair?"

"I don't mind. None of us should be alone right now. I'll stay here as long as you're here."

"The others might get the wrong idea if we're caught."

Sumia blushed a little. "W-Well, the others can mind their own business! They should know better than to spread rumors anyway."

Robin chuckled. "If you say so, milady. I certainly won't deny your company." Again, it became quiet between the two for a moment. They were a little nervous to be so close to each other alone like this, but soon they became comfortable in the other's company.

"You know," Sumia said, "a lot of the confidence I've gained came from you."

"Oh?"

"You always go out of your way to help me and make me feel like I'm a part of something. It really means a lot. Thank you."

Robin felt his heart skip a beat. He was surprised to find how much that compliment meant to him. "Um, d-don't mention it. Thank you as well."

"For what?"

"Being you." Sumia was confused by what he meant but she could tell the compliment was as genuine as it was enigmatic. She smiled and nodded before turning her attention back up to the stars.

* * *

><p>Morning came and Robin could feel the sun in his eyes and the sand underneath him. He opened his eyes and quickly shielded them from the sun's harsh rays. Had he been there all night? He started to sit up but felt something holding him down. He looked down to see an arm wrapped around his waist.<p>

Sumia's arm.

Robin gulped and looked to his left to see Sumia was nestled up against him still sound asleep. Robin's face went red immediately. He needed to get out of this situation before-

"What is going on here!" he heard someone shout. He looked up to see Chrom, Lissa, and Maribelle approaching him.

"Have a nice night?" Chrom teased. A smirk was plastered on his face.

Lissa started to snicker. "Robin, you naughty boy."

"Wh-what no!" Robin shouted. "It isn't what it looks like!" Sumia finally woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Hmm? What's going on?" She looked around seeing Robin and the others slowly putting the pieces together. "Oh, gods. . ." Her face went as red as Robin's.

"Robin, you scoundrel!" Maribelle scolded. She marched over to him brandishing her staff. "I thought you better than that!"

"What?!" Robin shouted. "No, you've got the wrong idea!" Mairbelle's staff met the top of his head. "Ow! Hey, stop it!" He scrambled to his feet and made a mad dash for camp, Maribelle hot on his heels.

"Get back here!" she shouted. She was surprising fast.

"Come on Maribelle, it was an accident!" He was whacked with her staff again. "Ow! Stop it!" Chrom and Lissa laughed as they watched Mairbelle chase Robin all the way to camp whacking him with her staff.

Meanwhile, Sumia tried to curl up into a ball. "Gods, now I do wish this was a dream."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Geez, I hope this isn't too sappy.

* * *

><p>"We're clear! I'm giving the signal!" Robin shouted. He let a blast of fire shoot up into the air. In response, Phila and a group of her Pegasus Knights flew in. Sumia and the other Shepherds who joined in the rescue mission felt a wave of relief. Perhaps they would pull this off.<p>

"Gaah! That damned Ylissean tactician does not play fair!" Gangrel shouted.

Next to him, his servant Aversa chuckled. "Yes, well neither do I." She snapped her fingers causing of group of Risen archers to appear.

"No!" Sumia shouted. She was about to fly in with her own Pegasus but was stopped by Cordelia.

"No, Sumia!" she shouted. "You'll only get yourself killed with them!"

"But-" She looked at Phila in time to see her and the rest of the knights cut down. "No, no!"

"Hahahahaha!" Gangrel laughed. "Now turn your attention to the prince. If he so much as twitches, shoot him!" The archers fixed their arrows on Chrom and Robin. Sumia wanted to swoop in and but knew she would only get in the way. She'd probably get all of them killed.

"Hey, Shepherds!" Basilio shouted. Sumia looked over her shoulder to see him and Flavia run up to them. "You need to get out of here. Reinforcements are on the way."

"We can't leave Chrom and Robin behind," Lon'qu said.

"Yeah!" Nowi shouted. "That Gangrel guy and his Risen will-"

"You let us worry about them," Flavia interrupted. "You all need to leave now!" The Shepherds all looked at each other. None of them were willing to leave their leaders behind.

"They speak the truth," Libra spoke up. "We'll be outnumbered once those reinforcements show up. We are already exhausted and wouldn't hold out in another fight so soon." Reluctantly, the other Shepherds agreed.

"I've a caravan waiting for us," Basilio said. "Go now. We'll grab Chrom and Robin." The Sheperds obeyed and made their escape. As they retreated, Sumia dared to look over her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she saw Emmeryn fall to her death.

* * *

><p>The Shepherds eventually made it safely back to Ylisse. Needless to say, the mood around the barracks was solemn. Chrom had gone off somewhere on his own, not telling anyone where he was going. Worried for her captain, Sumia decided to look for him. She found him outside the city of all places in the woods. However, he wasn't alone. Sully was there with him. Sumia quietly approached the two making sure not to be seen. The two were sitting by a small campfire.<p>

"I don't know if I can do this, Sully," Chrom said. "I'm not the same person my sister was." Sully huffed.

"Damn right you aren't," she said. "You're your own man. It's good to follow Emm's example but you can't expect yourself to be exactly like her. I don't think she'd want that anyhow."

"But Emmeryn was such a good leader. Even when her own nation hated her she led them with love and compassion. I don't know if I can do that."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, ya know that? You think any of us would stay if we didn't think you were a good leader?" Sully shifted a little closer to Chrom and gently grabbed his hand. "If you ask me you always had the makings of an Exalt. You're gonna be one hell of a leader and anyone who says otherwise will answer to me." She leaned in closer and gently kissed him. Sumia gasped a little. Since when were those two an item?

When the two pulled away, Chrom put a hand on Sully's cheek. "Thank you, Sully. If you don't mind my saying, I think you'll make one hell of a queen." Sully laughed at that. Sumia decided it was time to take her leave and quietly left making sure not to accidentally trip on something.

* * *

><p>On the way back to camp, Sumia found herself with conflicting emotions. On one hand, she was a little sad Chrom had fallen in love with someone else but on the other, she felt a little relieved. Ever since Lissa had brought it up, Sumia found herself feeling torn between her feelings towards Chrom and Robin. She had tried to convince herself that Robin didn't feel that way. Lissa even said he probably wasn't even aware if he did or not. Yet after that, Sumia took notice of how he looked at her, how he always gave her a gentle and welcoming smile that he only ever seemed to give her. She recalled how every time she had fallen or messed up, it was Robin who was first to offer a hand. Figuratively and literally.<p>

Then came that night in the desert. She remembered how it pained her to see him so distraught and conflicted. Seeing Robin so vulnerable made her want to do anything just to see him smile. It filled her heart with relief and joy when she had succeeded. She'd would have done anything then to cheer him up. Her cheeks flushed a little as she thought of all this. Had she fallen in love with him?

It seemed unlikely. She had only known Robin for a short time. Hardly enough time to genuinely fall in love with someone. Right? Yet the more she thought about it, the more she found herself coming to terms with the idea. Robin went out of his way to make her feel like she was special. He had invested much of his time with the Shepherds in general, but in retrospect, she had begun to notice all the little things he was doing just for her sake. Reading those cheesy novels she kept around, helping her take care of her Pegasus, or even that time he bought her that new lance. He didn't have to do any of it but he did.

Sumia finally arrived back at the barracks. Her head was filled with conflicting thoughts and emotions. Deciding it was best to just sleep it off for now, she made her way to her quarters. When she arrived at her room, she found Robin there.

"Robin?"

"Hm?" He looked at her and smiled. Gods that smile, was it always that adorable? Sumia shook her head and regained her composure.

"What are you doing?"

Robin's face went a little red. "Well, you just up and left earlier without telling anyone. I was getting worried. Chrom's gone already and I can't find Sully either. I was afraid everyone was slowly ditching us."

Sumia shook her head. "No, nothing like that. Iwas just looking for Chrom actually. I found him and Sully too."

"Oh? Where are they?"

"In the woods outside of town. They're having a moment."

Robin raised a brow. "A moment? What do you mean?"

"Um, er, I don't know if they would want me talking about it." Robin still seemed confused for a moment. Then his eyes widened a bit.

"Oooh, that kind of moment. Can't they get a room or something?"

"What?! No, they aren't doing anything like that. Well, Sully kissed him but that's all that happened! At least it was when I left." Sumia's face turned a deep red at the thought of what the two might be up to by now.

Robin nodded. "Er, right." His face went a little solemn. "Um, sorry to hear that. I know you liked Chrom and-"

"Oh, it's fine."

"It is?"

"Yeah, actually. I think my feelings towards him have changed."

"Oh? Since when?"

Sumia rubbed her arm nervously. "There's been this other guy. I didn't think much of it at first, but I think I might have feelings for him."

Robin felt a little crestfallen. She'd fallen in love with someone else? He quickly pushed his own feelings aside. "Um, w-who is it? If I may ask?"

Sumia wondered if she should tell him. Would he really feel the same way? Would it scare him off? "Well, um, he's a fellow Shepherd. Been with us just a short while."

"Gregor?"

"Huh?! No!" The thought of her and Gregor seemed. . .implausible.

"Oh, alright then. Gaius maybe?"

"No. Perhaps 'short while' was the wrong way to put it. He's been a Shepherd for a couple of months now."

Robin rubbed his chin. "A couple of months? That certainly narrows it." Who could his competition be? "Gyah! Stop that, Robin!"

"Huh? Stop what?"

"Er, nothing! Just some foolish thoughts. Could you give any other descriptions?"

Sumia sighed. For a tactical genius, Robin sure was bad at guessing games. "Maybe, it's best if I keep it to myself. Odds, are he wouldn't feel the same way anyway."

"Hey, now." Robin walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Any guy worth of your love should consider himself the luckiest man alive." Sumia felt her face go red. "You should at least tell him. You never know what might happen."

"And if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"His loss." Robin smiled softly at her. "Would it help if I was nearby when you told him?"

"I, uh, don't think there's any way you couldn't be."

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh, you're so think sometimes you know that?" She took a deep breath and exhaled. "It's you, Robin. I-I think I've fallen in love with you."

Robin was dumfounded. Words failed him as his mouth hung open. Sumia was worried she might have broken him. After a few moments, Robin started forming words. "M-Me? A-Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. Do you feel the same way?"

"I, um, w-well, I. . ."

Sumia looked at her feet and sighed. "Well, at least I got it out. I don't blame you for not feeling the same way. No hard feelings." She started to walk past him to her room but Robin grabbed her hand.

"Wait, Sumia!"

"Robin you don't-"

"Please let me finish!" Sumia was taken aback by Robin's tone. He didn't shout often. She nodded and let him speak. "You caught me off guard with that. I honestly didn't truly consider myself someone you'd feel that way for."

"How could I not? After everything we've been through together? I don't think there's anyone else I could love at this point."

Robin smiled. "You don't know how happy those words make me." He pulled her closer and grabbed both her hands. "Ever since I met you, I've always felt different around you. I always enjoyed being in your company more than anyone. I wasn't sure why at first, but I after a while, partly thanks to Lissa's constant teasing, I figured out what it was. I'm in love with you, Sumia. Hopelessly so, I think."

"Really?"

"I know it hasn't been long since we've met. Others might see this as foolish infatuation of a young person. Hell, they might even have something of a point. But something in my heart keeps telling me it's real. Since the moment I realized how I felt, it was gnawing at me to tell you. I tried to hide it. Kept telling myself I was just being foolish but now?" He squeezed her hands tighter and pulled her close so that their faces were mere inches between each other. "I can't deny it anymore. I don't want to. I love you, Sumia. I'd do anything to make you happy."

"Oh, Robin." Sumia smiled and felt tear pricking at her eyes. Without warning, she pressed her lips against his. Robin was a little shocked at first but quickly leaned into the kiss. She pulled away and put a hand on his face. "I love you too. Perhaps I always have." Robin chuckled. "What?"

"It's odd. In the midst of such dark times love still managed to have its way. It almost seems like part of a story book."

Sumia giggled. "It does, huh? And this story will have a happy ending."

"That it will." He kissed her again letting the joy of the moment take away life's burdens for a little while.

* * *

><p>I hope you all don't feel this is rushed. I actually wanted to get the whole "falling in love arc" done early. I actually don't care much for those bits. I like seeing the stuff the couples go through after all that. But that's just me. Anywho, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey look I'm trying to write another fight scene. I apologize in advance.

* * *

><p>Robin looked over the battlefield at the enemy forces. Next to him, Chrom drew Falchion and looked over at him. "This is it, Robin. Are you ready?"<p>

"Yeah." He pulled out his own sword and looked over his shoulder at the Shepherds who had come along with them. They all had their weapons ready and had determined expressions on their faces. Sumia gave him a warm smile. He smiled back and looked at Chrom. "Let's end the Mad King's reign and go home."

Chrom smirked and nodded. "Right." He looked at the Shepherds. "Shepherds, to arms!" The Shepherds shouted in agreement. Chrom led the charge towards Gangrel's forces. Robin was about to charge into battle when he felt Sumia grab his shoulder.

"Robin!" He looked at her. "Be careful, alright." Robin smiled and put a hand on her cheek.

"You too." He pointed out over the battlefield. "I need you and Cordelia to take out the mages. I'll have Vaike and Kellam deal with the archers to keep them off of you."

Sumia nodded. "Right." She flew off and Robin took off towards the battlefield. He caught up with Chrom and took out a Fighter that was trying to take him from behind.

"Thanks!" Chrom said. Robin nodded and stood back to back with his friend. "I got Mercenaries on my side. You?"

"I got a Cavalier over here. Care to switch?" Without a word, the two did a one-eighty keeping back to back. Robin shot an Elthunder blast at the Mercenaries taking out two of them leaving the last to Lon'qu's steel. Chrom easily took down the Cavalier. "We need to make out way to Gangrel!"

"Right!" Chrom scanned the battlefield and found Gangrel hiding behind his guards. "There!"

"I see him!" Robin spotted Sully and Stahl. "Sully, Stahl, give Chrom and me cover while we head for Gangrel!"

Sully nodded. "You got it! Let's go Stahl!" The two rode ahead of their captains taking out any enemy soldiers who tried to get too close. A Dark Mage managed to avoid them and fired a spell at Chrom. Robin pushed him out of the way and took the hit.

"Robin!" Chrom shouted.

"Keep going, I'm fine!" Chrom nodded and headed towards Gangrel while Robin faced off with the Dark Mage. He cast Elthunder but missed. "Gah, I need to work on my aim!" The Dark Mage was about to cast another spell when a javelin came from above and skewered him. Robin looked up to see Sumia. He was about to thank her when he saw and archer take aim at her. "Sumia watch out!"

"Huh? Whoa!" She didged the arrow this time while Robin cast Elthunder, managing to actually hit his target.

"Dastard," he muttered. Sumia landed in front of Robin.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry I didn't get that mage earlier!"

"It's fine." He climbed onto the Pegasus behind Sumia. "Head over to Chrom."

"Right." They took off to the skies. Robin looked down at the battlefield and saw Chrom fighting Gangrel. Stahl and Sully were busy fending off his troops.

"Head over there!" Sumia nodded and flew over Chrom and Gangrel. Robin readied Elthunder when an arrow flew up and pierced the book. "Oh, come on!" He tossed the book aside. "Fly down a little lower."

"What are you planning?"

"Just trust me!" Sumia gave him a worried glance but flew down closer to Gangrel and Chrom. Robin readied his sword. "I apologize for this ahead of time."

"Apologize for what?" Robin kissed her cheek and jumped off the Pegasus. "Robin!" As he fell, he saw Gangrel knock Chrom to the ground. Robin landed behind the Mad King and slashed him across the back with his sword.

"Gya!" Gangrel shouted. "He whirled around and saw Robin on the ground clutching his ankle. "A bold one aren't you? Tell me, tactician, how did that little plan of yours work?"

Robin hissed as he clutched his ankle. "I think I should have had Sumia fly a little lower."

"I'll be sure to tell her." Gangrel lifted his Levin Sword. "Farewell, tactician." Suddenly, Falchion's tip emerged from Gangrel's chest. Chrom pushed him off the sword.

"Farewell, Mad King," Robin said.

Chrom reached a hand out to Robin. "You're an idiot."

"He's dead isn't he?" Chrom chuckled and helped Robin up putting his arm over his shoulders to support him. The two looked out at the battlefield. The Shepherds finishing off the rest of Gangrel's troops. Sumia landed in front of them, climbed off her Pegasus, and promptly slapped Robin across the face. "Ow!"

"You damn fool!" she yelled at him. "You could have gotten killed!"

"But I didn't." He smiled at her but she wasn't amused. "Er. . .I mean you're right. It was reckless, but I needed to help Chrom. I'm sorry for worrying you though."

Sumia sighed. "At least you're alive."

"You two can continue this later," Chrom said. "I need to get Robin to Lissa to look at his ankle."

Sumia's brows raised. "What did you do to your ankle?!"

* * *

><p>Robin lay on a cot in the medical tent. Lissa had managed to fix his ankle, but told him he would have to keep off of it for a few days. Sumia had given him an earful earlier for breaking his ankle but she seemed angrier at herself. Robin made a note to make it up to her later.<p>

Chrom walked into the tent to check up on his friend. "How are you doing?"

"Eh." Robin shrugged. "Kind of bored. War's over so there's nothing to plan for. I don't have any books either."

"Speaking of no war," Chrom said pulling up a stool, "what do plan to do with yourself?"

"Why? I'm not being fired am I?"

Chrom laughed. "Of course not. You know I'd be useless without my tactician. No, I was meaning if you had any plans for your personal life. With the war over, you can finally think about settling down. All of the Shepherds can."

"Hm, I haven't given it too much thought."

"Not even towards a certain Pegasus Knight?" Chrom smirked at Robin's blush.

"Er, well, I'm not quite sure where to take that yet. I mean, I know I want to be with her but-" Chrom held his hand up.

"Just roll with that. You can't always plan for every little thing, Robin. Sometimes you just have to wing it."

"Tried that. Now I'm stuck here with a busted ankle."

"I said wing it not be impulsive." Chrom stood up and headed for the exit. "Just talk to her, alright? I'm sure you two will figure something out together."

Robin leaned back in bed. "Yeah."

A couple hours later, Sumia came to check up on Robin. She found him staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face. "Uh, Robin? Are you alright?"

Robin was startled not having noticed she had entered. He sat up smiled at her. "No, I'm alright. I was just slowly losing my mind to the boredom. Do you need something?"

"I came to tell that most of Plegia's army has surrendered. A few small bands loyal to Gangrel are still running around but they shouldn't last very long. Plegia is also paying for the restoration effort."

"Can they afford that?"

"Apparently. Chrom also announced his and Sully's marriage."

"Oh, yeah? Good for them. It's gonna be funny watching them adjust to trying to act all noble."

Sumia giggled. "Yeah, I can imagine Sully having to wear frilly dresses or trying to act all proper at fancy luncheons."

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to see that. Maribelle's going to be pulling her hair out trying to teach her proper etiquette." The two had a good laugh at their friends' expense for a moment. When they calmed down, Robin looked at Sumia. "Hey, um, Sumia, what are you going to do with yourself now that the war is over?"

"Well, Cordelia wants to start rebuilding the Pegasus Knights. She wants me to help her train the new recruits. Not sure how good I'll be at it though."

"Ah, you'll be great."

Sumia shrugged. "That's just if I decide to do it."

"Are you thinking about not doing it?"

"I'm not sure. Honestly, I was holding off on making any plans until I knew what you wanted."

"Sumia," Robin sat up in his bed and grabbed her hand, "you don't have to tie yourself to me like that. If you have a future somewhere you should go for it."

"But I want you in my future." She squeezed his hand. "It wouldn't feel right to move on without you with me."

Robin smiled. "I want you in my future too, Sumia, but to be honest I don't know where my path goes yet. I'm fine to go wherever you are for now."

Sumia smiled. "You mean it?"

"Completely. I'll stay by your side until time itself ends."

"Heh, that sounds like one of Virion's lines."

"I may have borrowed it."

Sumia giggled. "I'll stay with you too, Robin. I won't let anything part me from you, my love." She leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"So. . .want to make it official then? You and me? Forever?"

"I thought that's what we were doing."

"Heh. Guess it is." Robin's expression went a little solemn. "I'm not, Chrom. I can't promise I can make you live like a princess. I do promise that I will always treat you like one."

"Robin," she put a hand on his cheek, "I don't expect you to be Chrom. I expect you to be you." She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Besides, you already make me feel like a princess."

"Heh, that was really cheesy."

"Just shut up and hug me."

Robin couldn't help but laugh. "As you wish, milady." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Perhaps the future was unsure but, for now, it could wake.

For now, this moment was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>I'm aware I'm kind of rushing the whole "couple gets together bit" but I figure 1) the game's romances are rushed too and 2) it's my story so HA! Anywho, the story will pretty much be going into one-shot and drabble territory and I could use some ideas. Seriously, I want to hear your suggestions. Even if it's a small thing suggest it anyway. You'd be surprised with what I can work with. Anyhwo, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, update time. I'm still taking suggestions if you have them.

* * *

><p>Sunlight shined through the window of Robin's bedroom hitting his eyes. He moaned a little and shifted in his bed a little. Another moan was heard when he moved. It was then that he noticed that he wasn't alone in his bed. He looked over and smiled to see Sumia sleeping comfortably next to him, her arms wrapped around him. Robin chuckled at his own surprise. The two had only been married for a few days and he was still getting used to sharing a bed.<p>

Robin carefully untangled himself from his wife's grasp. Another moan escaped her lips as she turned over. A smile appeared on Robin's face. Sumia was just adorable sometimes. He pulled the blankets over her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the head before leaving the bedroom.

The two had moved into the Shepherds' barracks for the time being. Chrom had put Robin in charge of running the Shepherds while he focused on helping Ylisse recover from the recent war. The benefits of running the Shepherds were fairly nice. Having final say had its appeal. Getting Chrom's office for the time being was nice too.

Robin walked into said office where he found Frederick already there sitting in front of Robin's desk. "Frederick? You're here early aren't you?" Frederick looked over his shoulder at him and nodded.

"Perhaps. However, Lord Chrom needs my assistance. I came to deliver reports we have recently received."

"Alright." Robin sat behind the desk across from Frederick. "Sorry you won't be around for a while."

Frederick cleared his throat and seemed slightly nervous. "I'm not the only one who's taking leave I'm afraid."

"What? Who's all gone?"

"Well, Lissa and I will be lending our aid to Chrom obviously. Lady Cordelia is leaving for the time being to help rebuild the Pegasus Knights." Robin sighed. Sumia was going to be gone a while for the same reason. "Gregor has taken up work elsewhere but says to contact him if we need him. . .as long as we have enough coin."

"Of course."

"Nowi and Donnel are visiting his village. Maribelle and Ricken are working on-"

"Frederick? Can we cut to who _is _still here?"

"Ah, that might be easier to explain. Let's see, Vaike, Stahl, Miriel, Kellam, and Tharja."

"That's it?"

"I'm afraid so." Robin rubbed his temples. "At least we are in a time of peace."

"The Plegians are gone but we still have brigand trouble not to mention the fact that the Risen still haven't left."

"My apologies."

"No, it's fine." He sighed again. "I can make this work. Now what else do you have for me."

"Well, speaking of the Risen, there have been reports of sighting of them by Southtown."

"That place just can't stay out of trouble. Alright, just leave the reports here. Thank you Frederick. Best of luck dealing with politicians."

It was Frederick's turn to sigh. "I'd rather fight Risen. If I stab a noble with my lance I get tossed in jail."

Robin chuckled. "You have my sympathies." He reached over the desk to shaker Frederick's hand. "Until we meet again, my friend."

Frederick smiled and shook Robin's hand. "Until then."

* * *

><p>Robin and Sumia stood outside the Shepherds' barracks. Sumia's Pegasus was standing by ready to take off. The couple was hugging and saying their goodbyes.<p>

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay?" Sumia asked. "Cordelia says that I can stay and help you if you need it."

"It's fine, my love. The Pegasus Knights need you more than I do right now. You should be there."

"I don't know. I'm not sure how good of an instructor I'll be."

"You'll be fine." He kissed her forehead. "Have a safe journey. I'll be sure to keep in touch."

"Right. You be safe too." The couple shared a quick kiss before Sumia left. Robin watched as she flew off into the distance. It pained him to be apart from so many of his friends and now his wife. He hadn't been apart from them since he joined the Shepherds and now he felt alone with so many gone. He sighed and went back inside. At least he had a few of the Shepherds left.

* * *

><p>"So where are these Risen hiding, Robin?" Vaike asked. The Shperherds were currently a mile from Southtown where the Risen sightings were reported to be.<p>

"The reports say they've been spotted around these woods." He turned around to face the group. "Since there are so few of us we're going to have to split up for now. If you spot a Risen don't engage on your own. They rarely come alone so just find the rest of us and report. We'll take them on together." He looked at Vaike. "Understand?"

"Hey, why are you singling Teach out?"

"Because I know you, Vaike. I'm serious. No heroics."

Vaike sighed. "Fine, Teach won't take 'em on alone."

Robin nodded. "Good. Now fan out. Come back here in an hour." The other Shepherds nodded and headed off into the woods. Robin headed North scanning the woods for anything suspicious. After a few minutes of nothing eventful, he saw a figure out of the corner of his eye. He looked around and saw a shadow figure running through the woods. Keeping as silent as possible, Robin followed the figure.

There was a whooshing sound above him. He looked up to see a Pegasus flying overhead following the figure. Robin followed the Pegasus and found a group of six Risen. Above the group, the Pegasus circled overhead. Robin noticed there was a rider wearing a dark brown hooded cloak.

"What are you doing?" Robin whispered. Suddenly, the figure dove down pulling out a Steel Lance. "Wait!" The rider struck one of the Risen in the back. The rest of the group quickly took notice and attacked. Robin ran out from his hiding spot. "Elthunder!" A lightning bolt hit an archer that was taking aim at the rider.

"Thanks!" the rider shouted. The voice was female. Made sense. There weren't any male Pegasus Knights. She dove back down taking out another Risen. Robin drew his sword and took out a Berserker. Another archer fired an arrow at the Rider getting her Pegasus in the wing. "Oh, no!" The Pegasus crashed to the ground but was luckily not too high for the fall to hurt. Robin turned around to take out the archer when a hand axe came flying in and took it out.

"I thought you said no heroics!" shouted Vaike. He walked into view clearly irritated. "Teach shoulda known you were trying to take all the glory."

"Oh, come off it Vaike!" Robin said. He fired an Elthunder spell at the last Risen and the rider stabbed it before Vaike could reach it.

"Aw, come on!" Robin ignored him and approached the rider. She was tending to her mount, examining the wing.

"That was pretty reckless to go in by yourself like that."

"Yeah, I guess," she said, "but it wouldn't be very heroic to just let them run around and terrorize people."

"I suppose not." Robin looked at the Pegasus. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but something about it seemed familiar. "Is her wing alright?"

"I think I might take her into town and take care of it there. Can't be flying around on a busted mount." Robin took a closer look at the Pegasus. It was dirty and a little bruised.

"She looks like she's seen better days."

"She has."

"You should probably take better care of her."

"What? Are you a Pegasus expert?" She turned around to look at him and gasped. "Oh, gods!"

"What is it?" Robin tried to get a look at her face but her hood was covering it.

"It's nothing. You, um, you look like someone I know."

"I do? Have we met? What's your name?"

"Cynthia."

Robin rubbed his chin. "Cynthia? No, doesn't ring any bells. Nice name though."

"Thanks. My dad named me."

"I see." Robin looked at the lance in Cynthia's hand and thought about her performance in the fight. "You fight fairly well all things considered. My wife and her friend are working on rebuilding the Pegasus Knights. I think you'd fit in pretty well there."

"Wow, really!" Robin smiled at her enthusiasm. "Oh, wait I can't"

"Huh? Why not?"

"I'm kind of on a personal journey. I'm looking for my sister."

"Oh? What's her name?"

"Morgan. She's about a head shorter than me, light brown hair, likes tactics."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My dad taught her. You haven't seen her around have you? She's been gone a long time and I'm worried about her."

"No, I haven't. I'm sorry. Why don't you come join me and the Shepherds? We can look for her together."

Cynthia gasped. "Really? Th-that'd be an honor. I don't think I should though."

"Why? It has to be better than travelling alone."

"My presence would be. . .complicated. Thank you for your offer, Robin, but I'd rather travel alone."

Robin raised a brow. "How do you know my name?"

"What? Oh, uh, didn't you tell me?"

"Nooo."

"Huh. Er, well, you look like a 'Robin.'"

"Huh?"

"N-nevermind. It was nice to meet you and thank you for your offer, but I should get going. My Pegasus needs her wing looked at and all that."

"Oh, alright." Robin wanted to ask more questions but Cynthia seemed desperate to leave. She walked past him and Vaike. "Give her a bath too. She seems a little dirty."

"Right. Thanks." She waved him off before vanishing into the woods.

"Looks like Robin has a fangirl," Vaike teased.

"You think so?"

"How else would she know who you were without you introducing herself?"

"Maybe my reputation just proceeds me."

"Hate to break it to you, Robin, but you're no Chrom. I'm still surprised Sumia fell for you."

"Oh, shut up and help me find the others."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Cynthia was in a stable in Southtown giving her Pegasus a bath. She had already wrapped the beast's wing up. Robin was right, she hadn't been taking that great of care for her mount.<p>

"She's looking a lot better," said a voice. Cynthia jumped and looked to her right to see a blue-haired woman approaching her.

"Lucnia?!" Without warning, Cynthia hugged her friend nearly tackling her to the ground. "Oh, there you are! I've missed you! Have you found the others? Have you seen Morgan?!"

"Peace, Cynthia. And please stop crushing my ribs." Cynthia chuckled nervously and let her friend go. "I've only found you I'm afraid. The others' whereabouts seem to allude me. I can't even find Kjelle."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you're missing your sister too."

"It's alright. I'm just glad to have found you. Have you been doing as I asked?"

"Keeping a low profile. I've been following current events though. The Valmese war is next isn't it? What's the plan?"

"I'm still trying to find the even that triggers Grima's rising. Until then, I don't want to cause any unneeded changes to our parents' lives. For now just keep doing what you are doing. I'll try and stay in touch."

Cynthia nodded then looked nervously at Lucina. "I. . .I met my father today?"

"Really? Did you tell him anything?"

"No. I really wanted to though. He asked me to join the Shepherds. Promised to help me find Morgan." Tears started running down Cynthia's face. "I wanted to. So badly."

Lucina quickly hugged her friend. "I'm so sorry, Cynthia. I wanted us to avoid that pain. I would give anything to be with my parents but this isn't our time. It wouldn't be fair of us to draw attention away from the younger versions of us in this time."

"I know, I know." Cynthia pulled away and wiped the tears from her face. "Don't worry, I'll be alright. It's just hard being alone right now."

"Well. . .do you want to travel with me? We might accomplish more together. I admit, I've missed being with my friends too."

"Cynthia gasped. "Oh, you mean it? I'd love to have a travelling buddy. We have to wait for my Pegasus to get better but then we'll be good to go."

Lucina smiled and nodded. "That sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I needed to update this or else I would abandon it and never get back to it. So here have a beach chapter. This was requested by Chisaku, so special shout out to you, Chisaku! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Robin tugged at the collar of his shirt as sweat rolled down his neck. They weren't kidding when they named this place the Hotrealm. He was starting to understand why swimsuits were the common form of attire, even if it did look like everybody was running around in their smallclothes. The image of Sumia wearing one of those swimsuits briefly crossed his mind. Perhaps the idea had its merits.<p>

"Robin?" Sumia asked. Her voice startled him causing him to jump. "Something on your mind?"

"Uuuhh. . ." Robin's face went a little red at the honest answer to the question. "Erm, I was just thinking about how hot it was." Yeah, he'd go with that. Half-truth was still truth, right?

"Yeah, it is pretty hot out here." Robin sighed in relief. Awkward conversation averted. "Although I don't think it's quite to the point where I'd willingly wear one of the swimsuits though."

"Damn it," Robin muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Robin scanned the beach and spotted the brigands that had taken over. "Hey, look, brigands! You like brigands, Sumia? Let's go say 'Hi' to the nice brigands!" He grabbed Sumia's hand and started dragging her along.

"Um, I think Anna wanted us to get rid of the brigands, Robin."

"That works too! Anything to change the subject!"

"What subject?"

"No subject! What are you talking about?"

"You're acting weird."

"I'm not acting weird, you're acting weird! Hey, look, brigands! Let's go kill the brigands!" He started pulling her along faster towards their targets. Meanwhile, Chrom was watching with an amused smile.

"I knew coming here was a fun idea." Next to him, Sully chuckled. "Come on, we should probably go help them before they get hurt." He started to walk towards them when Sully grabbed his arm.

"Hang on, wasn't your name one of the ones called as one of the contest winners."

Chrom's face went red. "Nooo. . ."

"Ha! Nice try big guy! Get over there."

"You're not expecting me to wear one of those are you? That'd be humiliating."

"Right? You get embarrassed, I get some eye candy. It's a win-win!"

"For you maybe."

"Exactly!" She started pushing him over to the changing rooms. "Now get going."

* * *

><p>"Elthunder!" Robin shouted. The lightning spell hit its mark sending the brigand to the ground. The beach was getting littered with corpses and stained with blood puddles. "Such a shame. This place actually looked kind of nice before all the fighting." Looking around for his next target, he saw Sumia and her Pegasus out by the shoreline. Sumia was giggling as her Pegasus examined the ocean, stomping its hooves into the water. Behind them a mercenary was sneaking up. "Sumia!"<p>

"Huh?" Sumia turned around and saw the brigand. She reached down for her lance that she left on the ground but the mercenary jumped at her. Robin was already making his way over with his sword drawn.

"Get away from her!" He jumped at the mercenary slashing his sword down across his back.

"Gya!" the mercenary grunted. Robin ran his sword through him finishing him off.

Robin looked at Sumia who was kneeling by her lance. "Are you alright?" He offered her a hand which she gratefully accepted.

"Yeah. Thanks, Robin."

"You need to be more watchful, Sumia. If I hadn't seen that brigand in time you would-"

"I know, I know. It's just, my Pegasus wanted to go play in the water. The ocean is so pretty looking and I didn't think a few moments would hurt. Shows what I know."

"There'll be plenty of time for sightseeing later, Sumia. However, right now we're in the middle of a battle."

"I know, I'm sorry." She sniffed and tears started welling up in her eyes. "Oh, you must be so mad at me."

"Huh? Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm the wife of our army's tactician and instead of focusing on the battle, I get distracted by water! I'm surprised I haven't tripped on a sand grain at this point." She started crying harder.

"Hey, come on now, I'm not angry at you."

Sumia sniffed. "You don't have to lie, Robin. I know that I'm being useless again."

"Sumia. . ."

"I'll get back to paying attention right away!" She rubbed her tears away and got back on her Pegasus and took off. "From now on, the battle has my undivided attention!"

"Wait, Sumia, I'm not-" She was gone before he could finish. Robin sighed. "That woman is still much too hard on herself."

* * *

><p>"This. Is. Mortifying," Chrom said. He looked at himself in the mirror at the swimming trunks he was currently wearing. "How does anyone stand wearing something like this?"<p>

"Oh, come on you look great!" Anna said. "I bet all the ladies on the beach will be all over you."

"I don't think my wife will take too kindly to that." The image of Sully skewering any woman who looked at him funny sent chills down his spine.

"Well, she's a lucky woman then to snag a stud like you." She started to push Chrom towards the door. "Well, time to show off!"

"Huh?! You can't be serious! I'm not about to go out there like this! I'll never hear the end of it!"

"Exactly! This is great publicity. I won't be able to keep up with all the sales after people get word of the great Chrom sporting my swimwear."

"So this is all some big endorsement scheme?" Chrom asked.

"It's an added benefit." She shoved him out the door. "Now get out there and don't be afraid to strut your stuff!"

"The hell does that mean?!" Chrom shouted. Unfortunately, he was loud enough to catch the attention of the other Shepherds.

"Chrom!" Robin shouted. Chrom braced himself for the sure humiliation that was to ensue once his best friend saw him like this. Robin ran up to him looking irritated. "Where've you been? There are some brigands at the north Western end of the beach and. . ." He stopped when he got a good look at Chrom. "You know, Chrom, I hate wearing armor as much as the next guy, but isn't this taking it a little far?" The comment elicited snickering from Stahl, Vaike, Gregor and even some of the brigands who overheard.

Chrom shot a glare at the brigands which sent them running. He looked back at Robin. "I would give anything to be in my normal clothes right now."

"I don't know. If the rest of the brigands' reactions are the same, we might be able to kill them with laughter. That or the mere shock of seeing you in your smallclothes."

"There not smallclothes," Chrom said. He was desperate to do whatever it took to make the situation less awkward.

"Right, and I'm a Risen."

"You're just jealous because you couldn't pull this off." Chrom thought maybe that would turn the tables on his friend. Robin just smirked.

"Actually, I'm confident in enough in my own skin to no feel the need to show it off to make myself feel good."

Chrom clenched his fists. He knew Robin was only saying that to aggravate him and, unfortunately, it was working. "I hate you so much right now."

"Yeah, I figured. But think of it this way, now Frederick has a more accurate model for those posters he puts up around camp."

"It is literally taking every fiber of my being not to punch you in the face right now."

"Are you sure it isn't the just the humiliation of the situation freezing you in place."

"I'm going to kill you later." Robin started to snicker and was about to open his mouth when Sully approached.

"Hey, what are you two yammering about?" She noticed Chrom. "Har, har, oh this is more glorious than I thought it'd be!"

"Can I go back inside now?" Chrom asked.

"Oh, I'm just teasing you, ya big softie." Sully walked up to him and put a hand on his chest. "Gotta say, you pull that off pretty well." She looked around noting some of the other female Shepherds sneaking glances at Chrom. "Perhaps a little too well."

"You think so?" Chrom asked. Soon the other male Shepherds took note of how the women were looking at Chrom and started murmuring among themselves.

"You think they sell those somewhere?" Stahl asked.

"If Chrom can pull it off, the Vaike totally can," Vaike said. Robin glanced over into the window of the changing rooms and thought he saw Anna with a sinister grin on her face.

He rolled his eyes and headed back towards the battle. "Unbelievable." He started looking around for more brigands. They had been mostly dispatched by this point but Robin's tactician instincts insisted on being safe rather than sorry. He looked out at the shore letting the ocean catch his eye. The view was beautiful. The water was a perfect shade of blue and the sunlight made it look so inviting. "I think I see why Sumia was so entranced."

"Robin, look out!" The sound of Sumia's voice caught Robin's attention. He turned around just in time to see Sumia impale a Dark Mage with her lance. She got off her Pegasus and ran up to him. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Sumia. Calm down." He gently put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "I was just distracted for a moment. Heh, heh. . ."

Sumia tilted her head. "What?"

"The irony of the situation. I tell you to be more focused then I go and get distracted. That's karma for you, huh?"

Sumia thought about it for a moment before she started to laugh a little. "Hee, hee, hee, yeah, I guess it is a little bit funny, isn't it?"

"Yeah. So, let me ask you something? Are you upset with me?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be our tactician and here I am getting distracted. . .by water."

"Oh, don't be silly, Robin. It was a brief distraction and I was there to. . .oh." She blushed a little. "I guess I was overreacting a bit earlier, huh?"

"Just a little. I wasn't mad, Sumia. Just worried. If anything were to happen to you, I couldn't live with myself." He put a hand on her cheek. "You're the best thing to happen to me."

"Really?"

"Have you ever known me to lie to you?"

"No." Sumia placed a hand over his. "But you need to be careful to. If you died I. . .I think it might kill me too."

"Then let's make a promise right now. Since we can't seem to watch our own backs very well, let's keep an eye on each other. That seems to be working out so far, right?"

Sumia nodded. "Right." Robin wrapped a hand around her waist and the two looked out at the ocean. "It's really pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah. I think I'm starting to see the appeal of this place."

"Do you think we can come back sometime? Just you and me?"

"Absolutely. I think I have some vacation time saved up by now. I better have at least."

"And I think Cordelia wouldn't mind giving me a little time with my husband. It'd be nice to come here when there isn't blood all over the sand."

"Yeah, that takes some of the enchantment out of it." Sumia nodded in agreement. The two were silent as they took in the view. The rest of the brigands were taken care of by the rest of the Shepherds. Out of the corner of her eye, Sumia caught a glance of Chrom still in his swimming trunks.

"Is that Chrom?" she asked.

Robin looked over and saw Chrom. "Yeah, why?"

Sumia whistled. "He pulls that look off pretty well."

"Seriously?!"

"I'm just saying." Sumia shrugged.

Robin grumbled in irritation. "I gotta get me one of those swimsuits."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed. Special shout again again to Chisaku for the suggestion.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Let's check up on Cynthia and Lucina shall we?

* * *

><p>It was a cold winter night. In the middle of a forest, Cynthia and Lucina sat by a small fire the two had built. The two girls curled up against Cynthia's Pegasus trying to keep warm. A small breeze did its best to try and keep the trio as cold as possible.<p>

"We should have stayed at that inn a few miles back," Cynthia said. She held her hands by the fire then rubbed her arms. Lucina sighed in irritation. That had to be the hundredth time Cynthia had complained about the cold.

"I didn't trust how those men were looking at us."

"You don't trust how anyone looks at you, Lucina. Besides, it's not like we couldn't take any of those thugs in a fight."

"I'd rather not draw the attention."

Cynthia scoffed. "Yeah, freezing outside is a much better option."

Lucina raised a brow, surprised at Cynthia's snarky comment. "Since when were you the sarcastic type?"

"S-Sorry." Her teeth started to chatter. "I d-d-don't like the c-c-cold." She brought her knees closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I guess I sh-shouldn't complain. N-N-Not like we haven't slept in the cold b-before."

Lucina stared at the fire. Memories of many cold sleepless nights in their own future plagued her. Her stomach felt sick as she was reminded of the few people who died from the cold. "I remember those nights. They were awful."

"They were unpleasant I g-guess. However, I r-remember some of those nights pretty f-fondly."

"You do?"

Cynthia nodded and wrapped her cloak around her. She managed to stop shivering enough to speak coherently. "Yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong, I never liked sleeping out in the cold constantly wondering if we'd survive until morning, but it helped having all of our friends together. Do you remember that first winter by ourselves? Just you, me, and our sisters?"

"Yeah, I remember. I couldn't get Kjelle to sit still for five seconds. . ."

* * *

><p><em>Five years ago. . .<em>

"Kjelle, will you stop already?" Lucina shouted. Kjelle was currently doing push-ups while bundled up in a thick sweater and coat. "You're going to tire yourself out if you keep this up."

"I'm trying to keep warm. I need to keep moving to do that. Unless you want me to end up like her." She motioned her head over to Morgan. Lucina looked over at the young girl and saw her cocooned in her father's coat. She was rocking back and forth by the fire, her teeth chattering furiously. The hood of the coat practically swallowed up her small head.

"Are you alright, Morgan?" Lucina asked.

Morgan smiled, teeth still chattering, and gave Lucina a trembling thumbs up. "S-S-Sure am, L-L-Lucina! J-Just p-p-p-p-pea-ch-ch-ch-"

"Peachy?"

"Y-Yeah, th-that!" She tucked her hand back into her cloak and turned her attention back to the fire.

"See?" Kjelle asked. "I don't want to end up like that!"

"But you've been at this for over two hours! After we just fought off a pack of Risen."

"Pfft, that's nothing! Mother would just call that a warm-up."

"Mother's not here, Kjelle. I am and I want you to stop!"

Kjelle stood up and stood face to face with Lucina. "You aren't my boss, Lucina! Just because our parents are dead doesn't mean you suddenly get to tell me what to do!"

"I would disagree! They told me to watch out for you! I'm honoring their last wish! Maybe you should try doing that for once!" Lucina suddenly found a fist connecting with her jaw. She fell to the ground and looked up to see a seething Kjelle standing over her.

"Don't you do that!" She pointed an accusing finger at her. "Don't you dare try to guilt trip me with their deaths! They aren't you're bargaining chips you can use to hang over my head!"

"I'm not trying to use them as bargaining chips!" Lucina stood up. "But I'm supposed to take care of you! I promised them that, so why won't you let me?!"

"Because I don't need you to! I'm not a little kid!"

"You're acting like one!"

"Oh, look who's talking you-"

"Girls!" Morgan shouted. She forced herself between the two pushing them back from each other. "We can't have this kind of infighting. It'll-"

"Shove off, Morgan!" Kjelle shouted. She roughly pushed Morgan's head back knocking her to the ground.

"Hey!" shouted a voice from above. Lucina and Kjelle looked up to see Cynthina fly down with her Pegasus. "Why are you shoving my sister?"

"Oh, she's fine. Look." They all looked at Morgan to see her holding a bloodied nose.

"Ugh, that's the fifth on today," she murmured.

Kjelle could feel the daggers Cynthia was glaring into her. Slowly, she turned her head towards Morgan's angry older sister and smiled sheepishly. "Um, sorry?"

Cynthia opened her mouth to yell, but Morgan stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Sis. Really. It's not as bad as the other ones. Let's just sit down, okay?" The other three girls all looked at each other than nodded.

All four girls took a seat on logs by the fire. Cynthia's Pegasus laid down behind her and Morgan. The two sisters shared a log. Cynthia wrapped her cloak around both of them and pulled out a handkerchief. She started dabbing the blood from under Morgan's nose.

"I'm a big girl, Cindy. You don't have to do that."

"Sorry." Cynthia gave Morgan the handkerchief. "Does it hurt?"

"I told you, it's okay. Seriously, why are big sisters so doting?"

"Because certain little sisters are total klutzes sometimes."

"Says the one who trips over twigs."

"It was a root and you know it!" The sisters glared at each other. However, both of their resolves broke fairly quickly as they began to snicker and were soon laughing.

Across from them, Lucina and Kjelle sat one separate logs trying to keep as far away from each other as possible. Taking a quick glance at her sister, Kjelle noticed Lucina pulling her small cape around her as tight as she could. Her body shook slightly despite her best efforts to keep still. Kjelle rolled her eyes and walked over to Lucina, taking off her coat as she approached. "And you're supposed to be taking care of me?" She draped the coat over Lucina's shoulders.

"I'm alright, Kjelle." She started to take the coat off. "You can keep this."

"Oh, no you don't." Kjelle forced the coat back on her sister and took a seat next to her. "You're not invincible, Lucina, you have to take care of yourself."

"I could say the same to you."

"Yeah, but I'm not nearly as important as you."

Lucina's mouth gaped open in surprise. "How can you say that?"

"You're the crowned Exalt. You're responsible for keeping everyone safe."

"Kjelle." Lucina managed to get the coat over both of them. She smiled warmly at Kjelle. "My first responsibility is to you. Not just because I promised Mother and Father but because I'm your big sister. I do apologize for being so hard on you though."

"Forget it. I know you meant well. I'm sorry I was so stubborn." Lucina smiled and wrapped an arm around Kjelle's shoulders.

"Yay, everyone's friends again!" Morgan said. "Who wants to sing campfire songs?"

Kjelle glared at Morgan. "I'll hit you again." The threat earned a glare from Cynthia but Morgan and Lucina just laughed. Despite Kjelle's protests, Morgan started singing anyway. Cynthia and Lucina quickly joined in and Kjelle eventually relented as well.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

"You're sister cannot carry a tune," Lucina said.

"Look who's talking." Cynthia laughed. "I still wonder how Kjelle can sing so well though. No one in your family seems like the singing type."

Lucina shrugged. "No clue. Guess it's just some hidden talent of hers." Cynthia nodded and both girls looked up at the stars.

"Do you think they're alright?" Cynthia asked. "Our friends. Our sisters. Do you ever wonder?"

"All the time. I worry for their safety." A particularly bright star caught both women's gaze. "But I think they're alright. Maybe they're even looking at the same stars we are."

"Hmm. . .that'd be cool.

Far away, on the other side of the land, a young blue haired girl sat outside looking up at a bright star. Thoughts of her sister and her friends consumed her mind as she wondered about their safety.

* * *

><p>I know the game doesn't mention f Kjelle can sing or not but I thought it'd be an amusing thing to throw in. Anywho, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.<p>

P.S. Comments are greatly appreciated and encouraged. I love getting feedback.


	11. Chapter 11

This ended up longer than I intended. Oh, well, guess it makes up for my lack of updating lately. I just got Sacred Stones and have been playing that a lot. School is a priority for me right now as well. Anyway, here's your update.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for Robin. Between a rather tough pack of Risen, the resulting sack village to clean, and the resulting paperwork, not to mention the documents Chrom had started sending him to get his opinion on, Robin was beat. He looked over the last of the papers, signed his signature on a few, then headed to bed. It was barely five o' clock, but a nap was still in order. He threw himself on the bed, kicked off his shoes and casually threw his coat on the floor. As he laid in bed, he wished Sumia was there to keep him company. She gave a mean shoulder rub.<p>

A noise came from the hall. It was the sound of a door slamming open. Soon, he heard frantic footsteps approaching his room. Robin regretted not shutting his door but was too tired to want to get up and shut it now. He pulled his pillow over his head hoping that if he couldn't see whoever it was bothering him then they weren't there. Not the most sound logic but, hey, he was tired. The footsteps finally arrived at his room and he heard the door shut.

Robin moved the pillow just above his mouth so his visitor could be heard. "Unless you're my wife or offering me a very large sum of gold, beat it."

"What if it's your Exalt?" he heard Chrom ask.

"Especially if you're the Exalt! I've done enough paperwork this week, Chrom. You should know the feeling. Let a tired man nap."

"This is important though."

"Is someone dying?"

"No."

"Are you dying?"

"Technically no, but-"

"Then it can wait a little longer can't it?"

"Robin, please. I'm feeling. . .conflicted to put it best and I need someone to talk to." There was a certain desperation in his voice that Robin took note of. It was rare for Chrom to ever sound like that.

"Fiiiine!" Robin sat up putting his pillow behind him. Chrom's eyes widened a bit a how tired he looked. "Make it quick."

"Okay. Sully's pregnant."

Robin gave him a blank stare. "Come again?"

"Sully's expecting. She just found out today."

Robin's face remained expressionless. "I'm sorry, one more time."

"Robin." Chrom was starting to look annoyed.

"This is a joke, right? We're talking about Sully? As in you're wife? Unless of course you've been cheating-"

"Robin!"

Robin held up his hands. "Alright, alright, calm down." Chrom took a deep breath and exhaled. "Sorry about that, Chrom. I'm just surprised. Sully said she wasn't the maternal type."

"She still doesn't think that. It wasn't something we had planned for."

"Oh, boy." Robin pointed to a small desk in the corner of a room with a chair by it. "Pull up a seat and tell Uncle Robin what happened." Chrom didn't even chuckle at Robin's silly attempt at banter. It was worse than Robin feared. Chrom pulled up the chair and sat in front of Robin.

"Well, I was feeling stressed and Sully was trying to help me calm down. One thing led to another and-"

"Stop! Just stop." Robin held his hand up. "I didn't mean tell me _that_ part. I mean what happened when she told you."

"Oh. Right. Well, I asked if she was joking."

"And?"

"She called me an idiot for thinking she'd joke about that."

"Can't say I blame her."

"Quiet you."

"Sorry."

"Well, she seemed worried but also excited. She was wondering how it would affect her training regimen." Robin chuckled at that. Sully would think of that first. "But then she started going on about how we'd raise our child and wondering what kind of parents we'd be."

"And what did you say?" Robin asked.

"I. . .I didn't say anything. She asked how I felt and I was speechless. I just said I needed some air and left her."

"Gods, you are an idiot."

"You're not helping, Robin."

"Aren't I? You think you're overwhelmed at having a kid you didn't plan for? How do you think Sully feels? Can you imagine what the next few months might be like for her? Sully's a tough gal, there's no denying that, but having something this big suddenly happen would throw anyone off."

"I suppose it would." Chrom sighed and buried his face in his hands. "I just don't know what to do." He put his hands in his lap. "I've no idea what a father is supposed to be like. Mine wasn't exactly a role model and I barely remember him."

"Why are you focusing on the negative, Chrom? Heck, why is there even a negative to be focused on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Gods, Chrom, don't be so dense. You're going to be a father! Your family is starting to grow again. You ought to be happy. Do you not want your kid?"

"No, that's not it at all! I'm just scared."

"Well, don't let that stop you. You've got a good thing coming here, Chrom. You really ought to focus on hoe you can make the best of it."

"Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry to come at you with all this emotional baggage."

Robin waved his arm casually. "Don't worry about it. You ready to go back and talk this out with Sully?"

"Yeah." Chrom nodded. "She's gonna be pissed."

"Probably. I'll tag along and make sure she doesn't kill you."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Robin and Chrom went to the castle to find Sully in the training yard. She often vented her frustrations out on the training dummies. Robin wondered if it was a good idea for a pregnant woman to be training like this but decided to let Chrom handle it. A pregnant Sully was not a force Robin wanted to reckon with.<p>

Chrom approached his wife and put a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around and glared at him. From the other end of the training grounds, Robin heard Sully yell at Chrom and saw her pacing back and forth. Chrom just stood there for a moment letting her vent. He glanced over his shoulder at him and Robin nodded. Quickly, Chrom grabbed Sully's shoulders and said something to her. Finally, the two hugged. Robin smiled. His work was done. He started to leave when Chrom and Sully quickly approached him.

"Robin, wait!" Chrom shouted. Robin stopped and looked at the couple.

"Seems I have you to thank for knocking some sense into this guy," Sully said.

"He would've figured it out," Robin said. "I just sped things along."

"Well, thanks anyway, Robin. It means a lot."

"Maybe you should take up marriage counseling," Chrom said.

"Heh, I might be able to make more money than being your tactician," Robin said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin and Sully laughed at Chrom's expense.

"Well, you two have a good evening. I'm going home."

"Hey, wait, Robin," Sully said. "I was mulling over some names."

"Already?"

"Figured I'd get it out of the way now. Anyway, I'm having a hard time coming up with a name if it's a girl. You have any suggestions?"

Robin rubbed his chin. "Hmm. . .Lucina always struck me as a nice name for a girl."

"Lucina, huh?" Sully looked at Chrom. "What do you think?"

"Has a nice ring to it, I guess. I always liked Kjelle personally."

"Well, I'll let you two sort it out," Robin said.

"Before you go, Robin. I just wanted to say thanks for everything. Ever since I met you, you've been one of my wisest advisors and closest friends. I know I take you for granted and I'm sorry for that. Just know that I greatly value our friendship."

Robin sighed. "Damn, Chrom, you're going to make me feel guilty for being so short with you earlier. Just go and figure out how awesome a father you're going to be. I'm going to bed." Robin walked off this time fully intending to go straight home.

"Hey, make sure to come to me when you flip out after Sumia gets pregnant."

Robin just waved a hand as he walked away. "Goodbye, Chrom."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, a large crowd had gathered by the castle. In the crowd, two hooded figures stood at the back to watch the event. It was against their better judgment to be there at all but this was one event they were very anxious to see.<p>

"Oh, this is so exciting in how all metaphysical it is!" one said.

"We really shouldn't be here, Cynthia."

"We're just keeping track of the timeline, right? Besides, I know you want to see your parents, Lucina."

"I do but-"

"Let's just enjoy the moment. How many people can say that they were at the announcement of their own birth?"

"I suppose it is a unique opportunity. If that is what they're announcing."

"It should be. You're to be born in a few months right? Next April isn't it?"

"The twentieth specifically. I believe you come along the following month."

"Yep! So, in a way, this is my own announcement too. Of course I don't get nearly enough fanfare."

"Excuse me you two." Both girls looked up to see a brown-haired Pegasus Knight hovering above them. "Forgive me for asking, but who are you and why are you skulking back here?"

"Oh, gods, it's her," Cynthia whispered. "M-my mother."

"Let me handle this," Lucina whispered. Cynthia nodded. "We're on confidential business, Milady. I'm afraid we can't reveal our identities."

"Well, I'm afraid I can't accept that answer." Sumia landed by the two girls and got off her Pegasus. "Guess I'll just have to stay here and keep an eye on you."

"Please, Ma'am, we mean no harm. We just-" Lucina felt Cynthia's hand on her shoulder.

"Let her be," she whispered. "This is the first time in years I've seen my mother. We don't have to reveal ourselves. Just let her stay. Please."

Lucina wanted to refuse. She probably should have. But who was she to refuse an innocent chance for her best friend to be with her long lost mother? She looked back at Sumia. "If you feel that is best, Milady, then we won't stop you."

"Okay. I don't want to assume the worst but it's my job to keep an eye on things with the Exalt exposed like this."

"It's alright," Cynthia said. She leaned over to Lucina's ear. "Can I stand next to her?"

"You're pushing it," Lucina whispered. "But I'll allow it this once." The two casually switched places. Cynthia remained silent so as not to set off Sumia's suspicions.

"Sumia!" called a male voice. Cynthia's breath stopped for a moment as Robin walked up to Sumia. "What are you doing all the way back here?"

"Hello, dear," Sumia said. She looked at Cynthia and Robin. "I'm just making sure these two don't do anything suspicious. They won't tell me who they are." Robin eyed the two girls who pulled their hoods down a little further and wrapped their cloaks around them.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Please, Sir, we just want to attend in peace," Lucina said. "I swear we mean no harm."

"You're voice sounds familiar." He eyed Lucina little closer and spotted the tip of a familiar sword hilt poking out behind her cloak. "Why the secrecy, Marth?"

Lucina and Cynthia flinched. "Please don't cause a scene, Robin. I'm just here to make sure the timeline is on its proper course. This event holds. . .personal value to my friend and I." Robin looked at Cynthia.

"That cloak of yours looks familiar, girl. Have we met."

"Lots of people have cloaks like this," Cynthia said. She tried to make her voice sound huskier to try and throw Robin off.

"Robin, can you stay with these two?" Sumia asked. "I need to get back to patrol."

"Cordelia and the others have it under control. The only suspicious ones are these two. Why don't you stay and watch the announcement with me."

"Cordelia might get upset."

"You let me handle her." He grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Aaaww," Cynthia cooed. Lucina elbowed her and Robin and Sumia gave her confused looks. "Er, uh, you two make a cute couple."

"Thank you?" said Sumia. The crowd began to cheer as Chrom and Sully came out to the balcony. Chrom held up his hand to quiet them.

"The queen and I would like to thank you all for coming today. As you know, the last few months have been a little difficult since our war with Plegia. The scars of the past have not healed easily. However, it is time has come for us to begin to look towards our future. Towards how we will make Ylisse a better place for generations to come. My wife and I embrace this chance and we would like to announce our contribution to this brighter future! It is my great pleasure to announce that we are currently expecting the future heir to the throne!"

The crowd went wild with applause. Shouts of praise, congratulations, and blessings were all blended together in an excited uproar. Robin and Sumia smiled at their friends while Cynthia put a hand on Lucina's shoulder.

"They seem so happy," she said. "But it won't be much longer now."

"What won't be much longer?" Robin asked.

"Keep up with Valm." It was an enigmatic hint but it was all she could risk. Robin just nodded.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Sumia said. She waved to Sully. "I wonder if it's a boy or girl."

"Who knows," Cynthia said. A coy smile was on her face. "So, um, you ever think of having kids?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It's time to go," Lucina said. She grabbed Cynthia's arm. "It was nice to see you again, Robin. Keep my warning in mind."

"I will," Robin said. "Take care of yourself, Marth. You too. . .Cynthia." Cynthia didn't have a chance to respond before Lucina dragged her off.

"That was a foolish thing to ask!" she scolded.

"I was just curious!" Lucina just huffed in irritation. Cynthia looked back at her parents. A small smiled appeared on her face. "See you soon, Mom and Dad."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Ugh, I'm getting lazy about updates. Have another long chapter as an apology. Also, would anyone be interested if I wrote a Sacred Stones fic? I'm almost done with the game and have a few ideas I want to try.

* * *

><p>Sumia was feeling nervous. She had just found out from Lissa that she was expecting her and Robin's first child. She gently placed a hand over her stomach and wondered how long it'd be before her pregnancy became obvious. Now came the tricky part: telling Robin. Normally, she wouldn't have worried about Robin's reaction. He always seemed in favor of having children when she brought it up. Lately, however, he seemed off. He had recently taken to secluding himself in his office for hours on end. There were time he wouldn't even go to bed until well after midnight. He was also more distant and irritable.<p>

Currently, Sumia was standing outside Robin's office. The door was shut and locked, a habit he had also taken up recently. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Here goes nothing." She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Robin asked from inside.

"Sumia. May I come in please? I need to talk to you."

"Any chance it could wait?"

"N-no, I want to talk about it now." She heard him sigh and get up from his chair. He opened the door. Sumia noticed he looked irritated. He didn't say anything as he went back to his desk.

"What is it?"

"W-well, um, I was speaking to Lissa earlier. She gave me a checkup."

"Get to the point, Sumia."

"Oh, alright. Well, um, I-I'm. . ."

"Pregnant."

"What? How did you-"

"Lissa told me."

"Oh, she said she wouldn't!"

"You know she can't keep a secret."

Sumia stood there feeling awkward. Robin went back to going over notes and maps. "So. . .do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Um, the baby?"

Robin shook his head. "Not now. I'm busy."

Sumia raised her brows. "What do you mean too busy? You just found out we're going to be parents. How are your stupid maps more important than this?"

"These stupid maps as you put it, are far more important than you realize. I'll talk to you later, alright? Right now I need to focus."

Sumia clenched her fists and felt tears prick her eyes. She left the office shutting the door behind him. "I can't believe he doesn't care."

"Who doesn't care, dear?" Sumia looked up to see Maribelle and Lissa walk up to her. Both had recently been able to rejoin the Shepherds.

"I. . .I tried to talk to Robin about the baby."

"Ooo, what'd he say, what'd he say?" Lissa asked.

"He. . ." The tears started flowing. "He just brushed it off. Said he didn't want to talk about it. Ugh, I'm not sure if I'm more angry or sad right now!"

"Oh, Sumia." Lissa pulled her into a hug while Maribelle started to walk away. "Maribelle, where are you going?"

"Oh, don't mind me dear. I just need to fetch something from my room. You just tend to Sumia. I'll speak to Robin." She left the two confused woman alone.

Lissa looked up at Sumia. "Can I make you a cup of tea?"

Sumia nodded. "That sounds nice."

* * *

><p>Robin read the reports he received from Rosanne. Again, he found himself reading about someone named Walhart. Apparently, he was causing trouble in Valm. "I should let Chrom know about this one. I wonder if it was Marth was referring to. I wish I knew where to find her so I could talk to her about this."<p>

"Pardon me, Robin." Robin looked up and saw Maribelle walk into his office with her staff.

"What do you want, Maribelle?"

"I've come to treat your injuries."

"I don't have any injuries."

"Oh, you will." She patted the tip of her staff against her palm.

* * *

><p>Sumia eventually decided to go to her room to read a book to try and get her mind off of things. As she read, she thought about if whether or not the baby would want to read as he or she got older. Being Robin's child, it was probably a definite possibility. She wondered if Robin would teach their child to read. A sigh escaped her lips. "Who am I kidding? He probably won't"<p>

"Who probably won't what?" Sumia noticed Robin walking into the room. He was rubbing a noticeable lump on his head and he had a black eye.

"What happened to you?" Sumia asked as she got up.

"I had a talk with Maribelle. It was unpleasant."

"I can see that. So, what did you talk about?"

"She told me how much of a jerk I was being lately. Told me to come straight here and talk to you."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I need to do this. She was right. I've been insensitive lately. I didn't mean to be but. . ."

"You're busy. I get it. I can take care of myself during this. No need to bother you."

"But that's just it. You aren't a bother. I'm sorry I treated you like one."

"So, what's been bothering you lately? I thought you'd be excited when I told you we're having a baby."

"I'm just distraught right now." He grabbed Sumia's hands. "Something big is coming. I can feel it in my bones. Valm seems to be on the brink of war and then there are the Risen. They didn't leave after we beat Gangrel so that means someone is still controlling them. This peace that we have now won't last. I have no clear proof but war will come back to Ylisse, and it's going to be much worse than the last one." He started visibly shaking. "I. . .I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what will happen. I'm afraid this war might take me away from our child before I get a chance to be a father to him or her."

"So, you glad we're having a baby?" Sumia felt a little bad for not addressing Robin's worries but she needed to know his honest opinion about having a child.

"Glad? Gods, Sumia, I'm elated! I'm beyond words for how happy I am that we're bringing another life into this world. The minute I found out I started to get distracted with thoughts of how to raise our baby. Hell, I was starting to pick out schools he or she will attend."

Sumia giggled. "Oh, Robin, I'm so glad to hear you say that. I thought you didn't care."

"I know and I'm so sorry. I'm just worried."

"Robin." She wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry. We'll get through this together."

"Sumia?"

"Yes?"

"Please let me go. Maribelle hit me on my back and shoulders and you're pressing against the bruises."

Sumia immediately backed away. "Sorry! Let's go get you to Lissa, okay? Then. . .then can we talk some more about all this?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

* * *

><p><em>Three months later. . .<em>

"That's the last of it," Robin said. He closed the cupboard and turned around to look at Sumia. "Everything's unpacked. We're officially moved in."

Sumia smiled and looked around the kitchen. "I can't believe we have our own kitchen. I can't believe we have our own house!"

"Chrom is good at pulling strings when he wants to." The moment Chrom found out Robin and Sumia were expecting, he immediately commissioned a house be built for them saying the barracks was no place to raise a child. He got the finest architects and construction workers he could get and paid them triple to build the house quickly and efficiently. Robin oversaw the project to make sure no shortcuts were taken. And now here he stood with his wife. Their first home.

"This is so exciting!" Sumia said. "We're going to make so many happy memories." She rubbed the noticeable bulge in her stomach. "Are you excited too, little one?" Robin smiled at her. He loved seeing her so happy. His smile turned into a frown though when he thought about the recent news from Valm. Walhart was becoming much more prominent over there. The rise in Risen attacks didn't help. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a bit at the sudden touch and looked up at Sumia. "Hey. It'll be okay."

Robin didn't reply as she wrapped her arms around him. Her belly kept her from pulling him as close to her as she'd like but she did her best. Robin smiled and hugged her back. "Yeah. Yeah, it will be."

* * *

><p><em>Four months later. . .<em>

"You're calling me fat aren't you?!" Sumia yelled.

"No, I was just noting how the melon happened to be the same size as your belly. It was a joke."

"It wasn't funny, Robin!" Tears started welling up in her eyes. Sumia had gotten. . .moody to put it nicely recently. Robin in his infinite wisdom tried to lighten the mood with what he thought was a harmless joke. He didn't exactly think his plan through. Chrom's denseness must have worn off on him. "I know I look ugly! You don't have to point it out!"

"Hey, now." Robin put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "You, my love, are just as beautiful as ever. Never for a single second do I think otherwise."

"You're just saying that."

"You wound me, Sumia," Robin said. It was time to channel his inner Virion for all it was worth. He wiped her tears away. "I would never compliment you if I didn't mean it with all of my heart. I genuinely believe there is no possibility for you to ever look anything less than radiant." Sumia smiled. Good, smiles are good. Now for phase two. "Hey, do you want to see if we can decide on baby names?" Changing the subject always seemed to be a smart move. It took Sumia's mind off of what was upsetting her. Especially, if Robin picked something she was interested in.

"Okay. I think we can narrow the list down though. I spoke to Lissa and found out what gender the baby is. Care to know?"

"Absolutely!" Robin never liked the idea of keeping the baby's gender a surprise. He hated surprises. It was just the tactician in him to want to know everything ahead of time.

"We're having a girl."

"Oh, good, then she'll get their looks from you."

Sumia giggled. "I don't think it'd be bad if she looked like you. I kind of hope she gets your hair."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's such a pretty white. It reminds me of snow." She ran a hand through his hair.

"Hmm. So, what names have you thought of?"

"I like Vanessa. Florina and Syrene are nice names too. I was also considering Caeda."

"You mean after the Pegasus Knight who accompanied King Marth?"

"Yeah. It seems like a heroic name."

"Well, I once said I liked Lucina as a name. However, I think Chrom and Sully are going to use that one if their kid is a girl. Hmm, Cynthia is a nice name."

"Isn't Cynthia that odd hooded girl that accompanies Marth?"

"Yeah."

"You want to name our daughter after her?"

"No, I just happen to really like the name. We could nickname her 'Cindy' if you want."

"Hmm. . .that _is_ really cute. What about Morgan?"

"Morgan?"

"Yeah, that's a name I always liked. I think I like that or Cynthia the best."

"How do you want to choose?"

"Oh, I know, if she has your hair, we'll call her Cynthia. If her hair looks like mine we'll call her Morgan."

Robin chuckled. "You really like my hair don't you?"

Sumia nodded. "Mhm." She started running her hands through his hair again. "It's so soft." A mischievous smirk appeared on her face. "Almost as soft as your lips."

"My lips aren't soft!"

"Yeah, they are." She leaned forward and kissed him. "Mhm, soft as ever."

"You can't prove that with just one kiss." It was Robin's turn to smirk. "You have perform multiple tests to prove your theory."

Sumia wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, if you insist. . ."

* * *

><p><em>Two months later. . .<em>

Robin paced outside the room where Sumia was currently in labor. The door was shut and locked to keep him from barging in. Chrom sat across the door watching his nervous friend.

"Gods, Robin, relax. You're almost as bad as I was when Lucina was born."

"I can't help it! My wife's in there in unspeakable pain and I have to wait out here. I hate not knowing what's going on!"

"I know you don't but you have to trust the doctors. You have to trust Sumia. She'll be fine."

Robin sighed. "Your right. I still feel anxious though."

"Let's just talk then. You ever get around to picking out a school for your girl to go to?"

"No offense, Chrom, but most of the schools in this city aren't that good. I think we need to make a few tweaks to the system."

"Noted. Maybe I'll have Miriel devise the curriculums."

Robin chuckled. "A whole generation of Miriels. I don't think the world is ready for that."

"Yeah, probably not."

"I might just teach her myself. Think she'll be interested in tactics?"

"Don't you think Sumia will want her education to be better-rounded?"

"Says the guy who's only concerned Lucina can swing a sword."

"Hey, that girl's gonna be a prodigy with a blade. I can feel it." Robin was about to say something when the door opened and doctor walked out and looked at him.

"Excuse me. Your wife is ready to see you now," he said.

Robin nodded. "Thanks." He followed the doctor into the room and saw Sumia's wet nurses cleaning up. Sumia herself was in bed holding a tiny bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. She looked exhausted but happy.

"Robin," she said when she saw him. Her voice sounded weak. "Come meet her." Robin smiled and sat on a chair next to the bed. "Isn't she perfect?"

Robin looked at the baby. A tiny girl with a small patch of white hair on her head. She was sound asleep in her mother's arms. Robin felt a warm feeling in his chest. "Um, may I hold her?"

"Of course." Robin carefully took his daughter in his arms. She squirmed and moaned a bit but quickly settled down.

"Hey, little one. I suppose your name is Cynthia, yes? It's a good fit for you. I'm your daddy. It's very nice to meet you." Cynthia gave a tiny moan.

"Aw, she said hello," Sumia said. Robin smiled and gave Cynthia back to her. "Are you still worried? About Valm and the Risen?"

"I am, I won't lie. But seeing her." He put a hand on Sumia's head. "Seeing _both_ of you replaces the fear with resolve. Whatever happens, I'll protect you both."

Sumia smiled. "I know you will. I'll protect you too." Cynthia gave a tiny moan. "It seems she shares our sentiments."

Robin chuckled. "Don't you worry about us, Cindy. Mommy and Daddy are looking out for you."

Sumia kissed her daughter's head. "And we always will."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

A shorter chapter this time around. Hope you don't mind. I know I'm breaking away from the game a bit here, but hey it's my story so ha!

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when Robin woke up. Normally, he would have slept in a little longer but since he moved, he needed to get up earlier to get to the Shepherd's barracks at a decent time. He climbed out of bed making sure not to disturb Sumia. After he got ready for the day, he stopped by Cynthia's nursery. She was already awake as Robin expected she would be. The girl was full of energy for an infant. Robin had a feeling she'd be a handful when she got older.<p>

Robin approached his daughter and stroked her head. Cynthia giggled and reached up to him. He picked her up and kissed her head. "Be a good girl, okay?" Cynthia babbled in what Robin assumed was agreement. He chuckled and put her back in her crib.

* * *

><p>When Robin arrived at the barracks, he was immediately greeted by Stahl running up to him. "Robin, we have a problem!"<p>

"What is it?"

Stahl skidded to a stop in front of him. "A young boy just came by from a village a few miles away. He said Risen attacked his village. He just barely escaped."

"Gather all available Shepherds. Get the boy somewhere safe and try to see if he can tell us anymore about what happened. Don't push him though."

"Right." Stahl nodded and headed back inside the barracks to fetch the other Shepherds. Robin turned around and headed to the stables to fetch a horse.

"I can never have a quiet morning, can I?"

* * *

><p>The Shepherds arrived at the village to find it completely sacked. Robin had everyone spread out and look for survivors. As he walked through the village, Robin saw bodies of both villagers and Risen alike. It seemed someone had taken out the Risen before they arrived. He wondered who was responsible.<p>

As if in answer to his question, Robin found a mysterious cloaked figure with a familiar looking Pegasus. The figure's back was turned to him and was standing over the body of a small child. Robin stood still and watched as the mystery figure removed the cloak and draped it over the child. Turns out the mystery person was a white-haired woman.

"Excuse me," Robin said.

"Ah!" the girl screamed. She spun around and looked at him. "R-Robin?!" Her voice sounded familiar.

"Cynthia?" He got a good look at her. "So, that's what your face looks like." Cynthia just stood there petrified. "You know, you're the third person I know with white hair. The others being me course and my. . ." He looked at Cynthia and her Pegasus. He knew he saw that same Pegasus before. ". . .my daughter. Oh, gods, I'm an idiot."

"The cloak did do a good job hiding my face." Robin smiled and looked at the cloak in mention. It managed to cover the child's body easily.

"What happened?"

Cynthia looked at the body. Her face fell. "I was too late to save them. When I arrived, the villagers were doing the best to fend off the risen. I tried to help but. . ." Tears started to flow down her face. "They all died! I watch as a Risen struck this girl down in front of me!" She fell to her knees as she lost control. "This isn't fair! Why can't I save anyone! It's just like it was back in the future! Why-" She gasped as she felt Robin's arms around her. She looked up at him.

"Cynthia." He wiped the tears from her face. "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. I can fight. I was able to take out the last of the Risen alone. So why couldn't I save them. Why am I such a lousy hero?" She began to cry again but Robin was quick to wipe her tears away again. "It was like this where I come from. The future. I watched people die all the time. I could never save anyone. You must be disappointed."

"You're wrong." Cynthia looked confused. "What you did was very heroic. To come in and face all these Risen alone takes unspeakable courage. I couldn't be prouder of you."

"F-Father, I. . .I. . .oh, Daddy!" Cynthia hugged Robin as tight as she could and wept into his shoulder. Robin didn't speak as he held her close. After a few minutes, Cynthia finally calmed down.

"Are you alright, Cindy?"

Cynthia nodded. "Mhm."

"That's good. So, where'd Marth? Or is she Lucina?"

"Wow, you're quick."

Robin smiled. "Thank you. Now what's all this about the future? Tell me everything."

"I don't know if I can. I shouldn't even be talking to you right now. Lucina told us to keep a low profile and not interfere."

"No offense to Lucina, but that's a stupid plan. You're coming back with me. I won't leave you alone. I shouldn't have in the first place."

"You didn't know. Don't blame yourself. And I don't think I can come back yet. I'm still looking for my friends and trying to help Lucina find a way to save the future."

"That seems like a lot for you to do. I know the Shepherds and I can help if you'll let us. Please come back with me. Your mother will-" Cynthia placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"I can't, Father. Not yet. I need to focus on my mission."

Robin smiled. "You're as stubborn as your old man, you know that?" Cynthia smiled. "Alright, sweetie. I guess I can't stop you. But before you leave, can you at least help us take care of things here?" He looked at the child's body. "We can't just leave them here."

Cynthia nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the Shepherds had buried the dead villagers. Very few had survived and had severe injuries. Lissa, Maribelle, and a few others would stay behind with them until more medical help could arrived.<p>

When everything was taken care of, Cynthia had to leave. She stood outside the village with her Pegasus and Robin.

"I wish you didn't have to go, Cindy." Cynthis chuckled. "What?"

"It's been forever since I heard you call me that. I used to hate it."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't be. It's nice to hear again. I wish I could stay, Father. I really do, but I need to stick with the plan."

"I know. Will I see you again?"

"I don't know. Maybe? I hope so. Maybe I'll have found Morgan by then."

"Morgan. You're sister, right? Hard to believe I get two little girls. Can you tell me anything about her?"

"You're just stalling now, Father."

Robin smiled. "Am I that easy to figure out?" Cynthia smiled and climbed on her Pegasus.

"I have to go now. Until we meet again. Goodbye, Daddy. I love you." She took off before Robin could respond. He stood there and watched her until she was out of sight.

"Goodbye, Cindy. Be a good girl, okay?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Oh, BTW, one of my readers made the interesting suggestion of not giving Morgan amnesia in this story. I'm unsure whether to go with it or not. Any thoughts?<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Robin walked into the throne room of Ylisstol's castle. He saw Chrom there talking with Frederick and Lissa. When Chrom noticed him, he smiled and walked up to him.

"Been too long, Robin," he said. The two friends shook hands.

"Only about a month or so."

"Feels like forever to me. Especially when I'm stuck doing nothing but paperwork while you get all the fun stuff."

"Speaking of fun stuff, I thought you'd like an update on the Shepherds."

"I'd love one. Come, I'll have someone bring drinks." He put an arm around Robin's shoulder and ushered him to the others. "Tell me everything. Is Stahl still eating all the rations? Has Vaike broken anymore equipment? Any new recruits?"

"Well, for starters-"

"My lord." The two men turned around to see a soldier approach them. "Messenger from Regna Ferox."

Chrom nodded. "See them in." The soldier saluted and left. Soon after, Raimi, one of Flavia's generals entered the throne room.

"Prince Chrom," she said, "I come on behalf of Khan Flavia."

"Flavia? This is a surprise. What does she need?"

"Our westerly neighbors, Valm, have begun to stop acting so neighborly. Someone called the Conqueror has launched fleets at us."

"The Conqueror," Robin said. His voice was so quiet, Chrom barely heard him.

"Weren't you getting reports about Valm, Robin?" he asked.

"I was. However, with the recent uprising of Risen and becoming a father, it was something I put aside. It didn't seem like too much of a threat. That's what I get for ignoring a perfectly good warning."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind." Robin looked at Raimi. "I take it Flavia needs my master tactician skills?"

"Um, yes. She requests all the Shepherds come."

Chrom raised a brow at Robin and chuckled. "When the hell did you get so cocky?"

"Hey, I have a kid to set an example for. I need to show confidence at all times."

"Yeah, but the 'full of himself' motif doesn't really work for you."

Robin sighed. "Sumia doesn't think so either. She actually laughed last time I tried."

Chrom did his best to stifle his own laughter and looked at Raimi. "We'll set off as soon as we're ready. Robin and I have to round up a few of the other Shepherds."

Raimi nodded. "Thank you, milord." She left without another word.

"So, who are you going to have babysit, Lucina?" Robin asked.

"What do you mean? Sully's going to stay with her."

"The hell I am!" Sully shouted. Robin smiled as Chrom visibly flinched. Sully walked up to them holding baby Lucina. She smiled at Robin. "Hey, Luce, look. Uncle Robin came to visit." Lucina smiled at Robin and giggled. "Can you hold her for a moment?" Robin nodded and took the infant. "And you!" Sully said to Chrom. "If you expect me to stay home and fluff pillows or bake pies, you got another thing coming."

"B-but, Lucina needs you right now. She's only a couple months old." Lucina started to giggle again at this point.

Robin smiled at the infant. "Yes, Lucy, it is funny watching your daddy try and argue with your mom."

"Quiet you!" Chrom shouted at him. Lucina just kept laughing with Robin trying and failing to contain his chuckles.

* * *

><p>Robin walked into his house. "Sumia, I'm-"<p>

"Ssssshhh!" Sumia rushed down the stairs holding a finger to her lip. "I finally got Cindy to take a nap," she whispered. "Don't wake her up."

"Right. Sorry," Robin whispered. "Although, we're downstairs. Do we have to whisper?"

Sumia just looked at him for a moment. "Hm. Guess not." She brought her voice back to normal speaking level. She kissed Robin's cheek. "So, how was your day, sweetheart? You're home earlier than usual."

"Came home to start packing. I'm leaving for Regna Ferox."

"Alone?"

"The Shepherds are coming. I leave tomorrow."

"Well, what are we waiting for? We have to pack our things."

Robin raised a brow. "You want to come?"

"Well, of course. You don't expect me to let my husband go travelling alone."

"I thought you'd want to stay with the baby."

"I do to be honest. However, if this is something that requires you to take all the Shepherds I get the feeling it's big."

"It is. Valm is knocking at our door. I think that war is finally coming."

"Oh, no." Sumia put her hands over her mouth. She looked nervous for a moment and Robin was about to hug her when she put her hands by her side, clenched her fists, and nodded with a determined look on her face. "Well, in that case, I'm definitely coming along. I'm not letting you fight in a war without me."

"But Cindy-"

"Can be looked after by someone else."

"No, I'm not worried about who takes care of her while we're gone. I'm worried about the possibility we don't come back. Cindy's just a baby. I don't want her to grow up not knowing us." Robin also wanted to bring up the fact that they hadn't had Morgan yet but he knew older Cynthia wouldn't want him to divulge that little fact yet.

"I know you're worried." Sumia put her hands on his chest. "I am too. That's why we both need to go. To look out for each other. No one can stop us when we're together, right?"

"You've been reading cheesy romance novels again, haven't you?"

Sumia smiled. "Am I wrong?"

"No, I suppose not." Robin chuckled then put his hands on her shoulders. "Promise you'll be careful?"

Sumia nodded. "Yeah. You be careful too."

* * *

><p>Chrom agreed to let Cynthia stay at the castle to be watched over there. Robin and Sumia stood outside the castle entrance holding their baby. Cynthia was looking around curiously. Sumia was trying to not start crying.<p>

"I wish we didn't have to leave her," she said.

"It isn't like we're abandoning her," Robin said. "We'll be back. I promise." He put a hand on Cynthia's head and she looked at him and smiled. "Be good, okay? Mommy and Daddy won't be gone long." Cynthia smiled at him.

"My darling," Sumia said. "I'm going to miss you." She kissed Cynthia's head. "Try not to grow up too much while we're gone." Cynthia giggled in response. Sumia regretfully handed her precious baby to one of the castle maids. "You'll take good care of her won't you?"

The maid nodded. "As if she were my own, Milady." Sumia smiled at that. She gently put her hand on Cynthia's cheek and giggled when the infant grabbed her fingers.

"Come on, Sumia. Let's go," Robin said. He put an arm around her and led her to the other Shepherds. They small army began to set off to Regna Ferox. After a few minutes, Robin began to take his horse closer to Chrom. "I need to talk to Chrom for a moment, okay?"

Sumia nodded. "Alright." Robin rode up to Chrom while Sully pulled back and rode closer to Sumia.

"Any reason you aren't flying?" she asked. It was then that Sumia noticed she was riding her Pegasus on the ground.

"Oh, I didn't realize. My mind is a little addled right now."

"Miss your kid?" Sumia nodded. "Yeah, I miss mine too. Feels wrong not being near her. Damn maternal instincts." Sumia chuckled. "But our gals are tough, right? Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Lucina's already swinging a sword by the time we get back."

"But don't you want to be the one to teach her?"

Sully sighed. "Yeah, I would. Don't tell anyone this, but I cried my eyes out before we left."

"Really? You?"

"Hey, I might be rough around the edges, but I'm still a mom. I only told you because you're the only other woman here who's a mom. Figured you could relate."

"I do. Your secret is safe with me. I'll probably be crying later anyway."

Sully reached over and put an arm around her shoulder. "Well, I'll be there to cheer you up or cry with you when that time comes. Us moms gotta stick together, yeah?"

Sumia chuckled. "Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not going to be strictly following the game's events from here on out. Chapters will be chronological but I will focus on what I feel like focusing on. Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**P.S. Finally figured out it might be a good idea to put the author's notes in bold print. Go figure.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Wow that was fun! I knew joining your CAWS was a good idea!" Robin and Chrom watched in bewilderment as their newest ally, Henry started poking at a Risen corpse with a stick. "Huh, wonder why this one has disintegrated yet. Hey, you awake, Mr. Risen? Pokey, pokey."

"Gwar!" moaned the Risen. It reached up and grabbed Henry's throat.

"Hey, he is alive! I'm so excited I can barely breathe nya, ha, gah!" Henry started gasping for breath while trying to laugh at the same time.

Chrom sighed. "Robin?"

"I got it." Robin walked to the odd pair and tried to pry the Risen's hand off of Henry's throat.

"Anyone else lightheaded?" Henry asked. Chrom rolled his eyes and looked at Marth. The young swordswoman had just saved his life. However, she called him her father for some reason.

"I think you and I need to talk," he said to her. Marth nodded.

"Yes, I think so too. Can we go somewhere private?" Chrom nodded and the two walked off. Meanwhile, the Risen had let go of Henry only to start strangling Robin.

"Aw, he likes you!" Henry said.

"Just, gah, help! Hrrk!"

"Oh, alright. C'mon, Mr. Risen, Robin is being a sore sport." He jammed his stick into the Risen's eye. It screamed loudly as it let go of Robin and reeled back in pain. It got a few feet away before it tripped and fell on its back roaring in pain. "Isn't it cute? Can we keep it, Robin? Huh? Can we, can we?"

Robin glared at him. "Kill it. Now."

"Alright. Don't really care either way. Nya, ha, ha!" He cast a Ruin spell, killing the creature. "Hmm, it's still not disinter-oh, there it goes!" The Risen evaporated into nothingness. Henry looked at Robin. "Well, this was fun. I can't wait for more adventures with you guys! Nya, ha, ha!"

"Umm. . ." Robin wasn't sure if it was more dangerous to let Henry come along or tell him to piss off. Either way he got the feeling he'd regret his choice. He looked around for something to change the subject. "Where, Chrom?"

"Dunno, he wandered off with that blue-haired lady. That his sister or something?"

"Sort of. I'm going to go look for them. You go introduce yourself to the other Shepherds."

"Okay! Do you think they like crow puns?"

"Why don't you go find out?" Henry nodded and headed off towards the Shepherds' camp. Robin meanwhile went to find Chrom. It didn't take very long. The two didn't go that far away. He saw Lucina crying as she threw herself into Chrom's arms. Robin smiled at the sight and was reminded of his last meeting with Cynthia.

"The hell is going on their?" Robin looked over his shoulder at Sully. She looked rather upset at the sight of Chrom hugging another woman. "Robin, who is that woman?"

"Long story. She's no threat to you and Chrom. Come on." The two walked up to Chrom and Lucina who had finally let her father go. "You know, Chrom, this is how ill rumors are started."

Chom looked at Robin and Sully in surprise. "Robin, Sully, this isn't what it looks like. This is-"

"Lucina," Robin said.

"What?" Lucina asked. "How? Who. . .Cynthia told you, didn't she?"

"No, I figured it out."

"Lucina? Cynthia?" Sully asked. "What the hell is going on?"

Chrom looked at Lucina. "I think we should tell her, Lucina."

Lucina nodded. "Right." She walked up to Sully. "I am Lucina, your daughter."

"Pardon?" Sully asked. "You think I'm stupid, girl?"

"I'm telling the truth. Here, look at my left eye." She stepped close so Sully could see her eye.

"The Brand?"

"Do you understand now?"

"I can't say that I do. Where's my daughter?"

"Easy, Sully," Robin said. "I can vouch for her claim."

"You can?" Sully asked.

"Yes. About a month ago, I met a future version of Cynthia. She told me a little about the future she came from. She also told me she's looking for my second daughter. One who hasn't even been born yet. Plus, Lucina was the one who tipped me off about Valm." He looked at Lucina. "I'm sorry I didn't take your warning more seriously."

"It's alright, Robin," Lucina said. "I'm not sure how much you could have changed."

"So. . .you really are from the future?" Sully asked.

"I am. I come from more than ten years in the future. My world has been ravaged by Risen and their master, Grima."

"Grima?" Robin asked. "That's the god the Plegians worship, right?"

"Yes. I came to this time with some companions. However, we were separated when we made the journey through time. I haven't found them yet."

"Maybe if you came clean with us in the first place rather than just watching from the sidelines."

"I-I didn't want to interfere with your lives. I was-"

"Being foolish. We could accomplish more together than by you keeping us in the dark."

"I-"

"Lucina," Chrom said. "It's alright." He looked at Robin. "I'd appreciate you not scolding my daughter."

Robin nodded. "Right. My apologies."

"So," Sully said. She walked up to Lucina. "You're really my daughter, eh?"

"Yes, Sully," Lucina said.

"Not calling me 'Mother?'"

"I thought you might mind."

"Heh, why would I mind?" Sully hugged her daughter in a tight embrace. "You're my kid."

Robin smiled as the family was reunited. He decided to take his leave and headed back to camp. As he made his way through the woods, he heard wings flapping above him and looked up to see Sumia flying above him. She landed in front of him and climbed off her Pegasus. "Sumia? What are-"

"When were you going to tell me?" she asked.

"What?"

"When were you going to tell me about our daughter? Or rather daughters if what you said is true?"

"How did you know?"

"I came looking for you all. I heard you talking."

"I see. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to. Very much. However, Cynthia asked me not to. She wanted to stick with Lucina's plan."

"Do you know where she is?"

"We'll have to ask Lucina if she knows. However, I want to give her some time with her parents."

"Alright. I'll take you back to camp." The two climbed on the Pegasus and two headed to camp. "What's she like? Our daughter I mean."

Robin smiled. "She's brave and as pretty as her mother." Sumia blushed. "But she's carrying a lot of baggage. When I saw her last, she arrived too late to save most of the people in a small village. She blamed herself. I felt so helpless."

"Poor girl. I wish she came back with you."

"So do I."

"If you find her again, could you please tell me? Maybe together we can help her."

"Yeah. Maybe."

* * *

><p>Robin sat in the war tent going over maps and planning his next move against Valm. He was trying to find a way to take out the fleets that were heading their way. A yawn escaped his mouth. It was starting to get late. Perhaps it was time to go to bed.<p>

"Excuse me, Robin?" Robin looked up to see Lucina standing in the tent's entrance.

"Hello, Lucina. Do you need something?"

"I wanted to apologize to you. You were right. It was foolish of me to tell everyone to stay away from all of you. Perhaps we could have made more progress together. Maybe Emmeryn might still be alive."

"Lucina. . ."

"I thought it would be best to leave you to your lives. I didn't want to be intrusive and-"

"Lucina, calm down." He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You did what you thought was best. I should be the one apologizing. I may not agree with your plan but I didn't need to be so hard on you. Please forgive me."

"It's alright, Uncle Robin."

"Uncle?"

"Er, my apologies. In my time, my father said you were like his brother. You used to let me call you 'Uncle' when I was a child. It just slipped out."

"It's alright. I'm not sure if I have any siblings so I suppose you're the closest thing I have to a niece. I don't mind if you call me 'Uncle.'"

Lucina smiled. "Thank you, Uncle. Are you working on your strategies? Perhaps I could help."

"I appreciate it but I need some sleep. It's been a long day. You'd better get to bed too."

"Alright." She turned to leave the tent.

"Wait, Lucina. Do you know where Cynthia might be?"

Lucina nodded. "I might have an idea."


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you sure this is the place, Lucina?" Chrom asked. The Shepherds had recently stopped by a small village. It wasn't much to speak of per say but it wasn't a rat hole town either.

"Yes, Father. The last lead I got said that your imposter was last seen around this town. I sent Cynthia to investigate but haven't heard back from her."

That news didn't sit well with Robin or Sumia. "Do you think she's alright?" Sumia asked.

Lucina smiled. "Don't worry, Aunt Sumia. Cynthia isn't easy to take down. I'd almost say she's can be as vicious as you."

"V-vicious?"

"Yes, we used to hear all sorts of stories of the many foes you slayed. Never leaving any prisoners or showing any mercy." Robin had to stifle his laughter while Sumia went pale.

"I-I will have to be careful about which historians I talk to."

Robin put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, dear. I know that you're the kindest and gentlest woman on the earth."

"Aw, thank you, sweetie." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Are they always like this?" Lucina asked Chrom.

"You should hear them when they think they're alone. Oh, the blackmail I have." It was then that Chrom noticed a village woman. "Perhaps she might have some information regarding our fake." He walked up to her and gave her a friendly smile. "Excuse me my good lady. I am Prince Chrom-"

"Aaahh!" screamed the woman. She backed away from him. "We have nothing here that you want! Please, go away!"

"Wait, you misunderstand. We don't mean-"

"No! Go away you ruthless dastard!"

"How dare you?!" Lucina shouted. "This man is not some cruel tyrant! He-"

"Lucina?" Sumia asked. She gently put a hand on her surrogate niece's shoulder. "Let me." Lucina nodded. Sumia carefully approached the woman. "Please, Miss, we truly do not mean any harm. We come to stop the Chrom that's been harassing your village."

The woman looked at Chrom and pointed at him. Her finger was shaking. "Th-then w-who is that?"

"That's the real Chrom. Exalt of Ylisse. See the mark on his shoulder? Does the imposter have one?"

"I-I've never seen it. His arms are always covered. You. . .you really promise you're here to help us?"

"You have my word. This man before you is kind and gentle. His only wish is to make sure no one else is hurt by this fake."

The woman nodded. "A-alright. I can tell you where the man you're looking for usually camps."

"Thank you." Sumia stepped back letting the woman talk to Chrom. She noticed Lucina looking at her in shock."

"That was amazing, Aunt Sumia. Truly those legends we heard did not come close to doing you justice."

"See?" Robin asked. "She's a total sweetheart." Sumia blushed at the compliments.

"Alright, I know where we're going," Chrom said. "It sounds like he's amassed quite a following. We're going to need a damn good plan to get out of this one."

Robin smiled. "Alright, Lucina. Watch as Uncle Robin shows you why he called the Mastermind of Ylisse."

"Since when are you called that?"

"Shut up, Chrom!"

* * *

><p>The villager was right, Fake Chrom's army was truly impressive. It seemed many had fallen for his ruse. Robin wasn't sure how. The fake didn't even look like Chrom. "I guess some people are just that stupid."<p>

"What was that?" Chrom asked.

"Nothing. We can't prolong this fight. Most of these people are genuinely fooled. However, if we take out the fake, they might disperse."

"Right." Chrom turned to address the Shepherds. "You heard the man. Keep casualties to a minimum. Go for the commander." The Shepherds nodded and readied their weapons. "Alright, let's move!"

* * *

><p>Ruger looked at the arriving soldiers that were closing in on him. "Gah! Who are these fools?"<p>

"I think those might be the Shepherds." Ruger turned around and looked at the white-haired Pegasus Knight tied to a tree. Her mount was tied down nearby. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're about to be found out, fake!" One of Ruger's men backhanded her.

"Quiet whelp!" he shouted. "You will not address Lord Chrom in such a fashion!"

"You all really are stupid aren't you?"

Ruger knelt down in front of the girl. "Listen, Cindy was it?"

"Cynthia. Only my parents can call me 'Cindy.'"

"Right. So, Cindy," Cynthia loudly growled at the name, "your friends stand no chance against me." He stood up and spread out his hands. "For none shall fall before the mighty Chrom!" The soldiers began shouting uproariously.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Cynthia said. "Now I know how Severa feels."

* * *

><p>The Shepherds made their way through the Verdant Forrest to meet up with Fake Chrom's army. The two forces met up, neither one making a move. Chrom drew Falchion. "I am Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse. The man you follow is an imposter. Surrender now and you can all go. I don't want to fight."<p>

"Bah!" Fake Chrom shouted. "These are mere bandits!"

"I can prove I am the real Exalt. I have the Brand on my shoulder." He held up Falchion. "And I wield Falchion, the sword of House Ylisse."

"Ha! A fake! I can see one of your companions wields that exact same sword!" He pointed at Lucina who looked at her own drawn Falchion.

"Oh, this is going just splendidly," Robin said under his breath. "Chrom, this isn't getting anywhere. Try challenging him to a duel. Maybe he's got a sense of honor."

Chrom nodded. "Right." He looked at Fake Chrom and pointed his sword at him. "I challenge you to a duel. The winner will be proven as the real Chrom!"

"You think I'm a fool? I will not fall for such an obvious trap!" Fake Chrom shouted.

"What's wrong, Rugel?" Cynthia asked. "Scared? The real Chrom wouldn't be so cowardly. Chrom is a hero. One who never back down from a fight!" Some of the soldiers began to murmur.

"Enough!" Rugel shouted. "I am Chrom! You all obey me! Now attack!" Some of the soldiers readied their weapons while others still hesitated. "I will double the pay of anyone who brings me the imposter's head!" That got the soldiers interested. Everyone grabbed their weapons and charged the Shepherds.

Cynthia sighed. "So much for the persuasive method. How does Father do it?"

"Ah, damn it," Sully said. The Shepherd's watched as Rugel's army charged them."

Robin readied his sword. "You tried, Chrom. It seems we need to do this the hard game."

"Yeah," Chrom said. "Shepherds, charge!" The Shepherds shouted as they ran to meet the enemy.

"Sumia!" Robin shouted. He grabbed his wife's arm. "You and I take to the skies. We need to find Cynthia."

Sumia nodded. "Right." The two climbed on the Pegasus and took off. Robin analyzed the battle.

"Chrom, there's one to your left! Lon'qu, take out those axe men! Kellam, block off those archers!" Meanwhile, Sumia looked for her daughter. Robin said she had white hair and pigtails. She quickly spotted the Fake Chrom escaping the battle and heading back to his camp.

"Robin, the imposter is trying to escape!"

"Huh?" Sumia pointed at the imposter. Robin nodded. "Get down there, Sumia! We capture him, and we split up this army!"

"Okay!" Sumia dove down towards Fake Chrom. She landed behind him. "Hold it!"

Rugel whipped around and looked at them. "Huh?!" He whipped out his sword and pointed it at Cynthia. "Stay where you are!"

"Cynthia!" Robin shouted. Sumia looked at the girl then back at Rugel.

"Let. Her. Go," Sumia said. She pointed her lance at Rugel. "I'm not afraid to skewer you."

Robin put her hand on her shoulder. "Easy, Sumia." Sumia glared at him causing him to back off. Robin turned his attention to Rugel. "Is this worth it? No one has to die. We're at war. We can't afford to be fighting our own people."

"To hell with your war!" Rugel shouted. "I'm in this for the money." He pressed the tip of his sword against Cynthia's neck. "Now, drop your weapons before-gah!" He clutched the javelin that lodged itself in his chest. Robin looked over his shoulder to see Sully in a throwing pose.

"Damn nuisance," she said. She stood up and noticed everyone's surprised looks. "What?"

Robin smiled. "Nothing. Thanks, Sully." He walked up to Cynthia. "Hey, sweetie."

Cynthia smiled sheepishly. "Um, hi, Daddy."

"Any reason you ended up tied to a tree?"

"Um. . ."

"You tried to take them on alone didn't you?"

"Still sharp as ever, aren't you?" Robin smiled. He drew his sword and cut her free from the ropes then cut her Pegasus free. Cynthia stood up and stretched. "Oooohh, that feels good! I tell ya, ten hours tied to a tree leaves you with some serious aches."

"I bet. I know some stretches that-"

"Um, excuse me," Sumia said. Robin and Cynthia looked at her. "So, you're Cynthia."

Cynthia looked at Robin. "You told her?"

Robin shrugged. "It couldn't be helped." He smiled and motioned his head towards Sumia. "Why don't you say 'Hi'?" Cynthia looked at Sumia. The two woman nervously approached each other. Sumia examined the future version of her daughter. She was just a little shorter than her, armor battered and worn, and her white hair tied up in cute little pigtails. Sumia made a mental note to try that with baby Cindy's hair.

"Um, h-hello," Cynthia said.

Sumia smiled. "Hello. So you're my daughter." Cynthia nodded. "I have to say I have a hard time believing that." Cynthia looked a little worried until Sumia gently touched her face. "I find it hard to believe I have such a lovely and strong girl."

Cynthia began to shake and her eyes welled up with tears. "M-Mother, I. . ." She quickly dried her tears. "No, can't cry! Not in front you. I already broke down in front of Father and-" She was cut off by Sumia gently pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay, if you need to cry a little. Everyone does."

Cynthia did respond or move for a moment. Then she slowly wrapped her arms around her mother and rested her head on her shoulder and let her tears pour out. "I. . .I missed you so much."

"Shh, I know, sweetie." She rubbed her daughter's head. "There, there, Mother's here for you now, okay? I won't leave you again."

Cynthia tightened her hug. "I know. I won't let it happen again." She pulled back, wiped her tears away, and clenched her fists in determination. "I promise I'll protect you! I'll be a hero you can be proud of!"

Sumia smiled. "I'm already proud of you, Cindy. You're my daughter." The two hugged again. Robin looked over at Sully and noticed her wipe a tear from her eye.

"Need a handkerchief?" he asked. A smirk was on his face. Sumia shot him a glare.

"Need an ass kicking?"

Robin immediately shut up.

* * *

><p>Back at the camp, Lucina sat outside by a campfire eating. Cynthia joined her and sat next to her. "So, much for keeping ourselves a secret from our parents, huh?"<p>

Lucina chuckled. "It was probably doomed from the start. I'm glad you're alright."

"Thanks."

"It was foolish to take Rugel on by yourself."

"I know, I know. Father already gave me a lecture." She chuckled.

"What?"

It's nice, you know? Talking to my parents again, getting lectures, or just eating with them. It feels like we're a family again. Do you feel the same way?"

Lucina smiled. "Yes. It takes a huge weight off my shoulders to be with my parents again."

"Yeah. But what about our sisters and the others? They're still missing."

"Don't worry. They're out there. We'll find them."

"Hey, what are you two doing alone?" The two looked behind them to see Sumia there. "We're all eating in the mess tent. Come join us. Please? We have so much to talk about." The girls looked at each other then back at Sumia and smiled.

"Alright," Lucina said. She made her way to the mess tent while Cynthia walked with her mother.

"Cynthia?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"It's. . .very nice to meet you. I'm glad I didn't mess up in raising you."

"Aw, Mom. You were fantastic. I wanted to be just like you. Morgan looked up to you too."

"Oh, Morgan. I heard you had a sister. You're the only child I have right now. Can you tell me about her?"

Cynthia smiled. "Sure! First thing to know, she's kind of sadistic."

"Oh, my. Why?"

"She took some of those stories we heard about you to heart."

Sumia sighed. "Maybe I'll just have your father be the one to write my biography."

* * *

><p><strong>There finally got Cindy back with her parents. Now to round up the rest of the kids. Oooh, this is gonna take forever. Anywho thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Robin looked at the Ruins of Time off in the distance. According to rumors, there was something called Naga's Tear that could possibly be helpful to them. Robin didn't care much for putting stock in unconfirmed rumors, but war was no time to be picky. The chance to explore such interesting ruins was an opportunity he couldn't resist passing up. He looked up and saw Sumia and Cynthia flying towards him. Sumia landed in front of him. "Find anything?" he asked.

"It seems clear. We didn't spot anything."

"Did you find the tear?"

"No," Cynthia said. "It's probably hidden inside."

Robin smiled. "We'll have to explore on foot then."

"You've been wanting to do that all day haven't you?"

"Allow me my simple pleasures. Besides, I know you want to explore cool ruins with your old man."

Cynthia shrugged. "That was more Morgan's thing." She sighed. "I wish she was here. She'd be beside herself with excitement. There was this one time when-"

"What's that?" Sumia asked. She pointed at the ruins where a bright light flashed.

"I don't know," Robin said. He looked at Cynthia. "Go get Chrom and tell him to bring some reinforcements. We might need them."

Cynthia nodded. "Yes, Sir." She took off with her Pegasus while Robin climbed on Sumia's.

"Let's go." Sumia nodded and directed her mount towards the ruins.

* * *

><p>"Ooohh, my head." Morgan forced herself up on her hands and knees. It felt like someone was beating over the head with a club. Her eyes adjusted to her surroundings and she found herself in some old ruins. "Where am I?" She stood up and nearly stumbled over from lightheadedness. "Whoa, easy, Morgan."<p>

"Grrr. . ."

Morgan tensed up. "Uh-oh. I know that growl." She slowly turned around and found a group of Risen behind her. They spotted her and began to charge towards her. "Oh, come on!" Morgan ran down the hall and found a flight of stairs. She headed towards the surface and was blinded by the sun. "Ah, bright sun, ow!" Her eyes adjusted to the light and noticed there were Risen all over the place. "This just isn't my day is it?" The Risen began to surround her. "Oh, Cynthia, where are you?"

"Arcthunder!" A bolt of lightning struck the ground killing a couple of the Risen.

"Huh?" Morgan looked up and saw a man and woman on a Pegasus above her. "Is that. . .no way."

The woman lowered her Pegasus close enough for the man to leap off and land in front of Morgan. He looked over his shoulder at her. "Look sharp, girl!" Morgan nodded and drew her sword. She turned around and pointed it at the Risen. "Hey."

Morgan looked back at the man. "Yes?"

"Nice coat."

"Um, thank you." The two began to fight off the Risen while the Pegasus Knight provided air support. However, the three found that they couldn't hold off all the Risen by themselves. "Are. . .are we going to die here?"

"Don't worry. I have some friends coming." As if in response to his words, a group of soldiers led to a blue-haired man leading them. "See? What'd I tell you?" Morgan smiled and soon found herself surrounded by her new allies. One of them was a familiar blue-haired girl.

"Lucina!" Morgan shouted. Lucina looked at her and gasped.

"Morgan?" She ran up to her. "What are you doing here? Where have you been?"

"What do you mean? Where's Cynthia?" Suddenly a javelin flew down and killed a Risen behind her. Morgan looked up and saw a familiar white-haired girl flying above them.

"Beware vile creatures!" Cynthia shouted. "The great hero Cynthia is here to bring justice!"

Morgan smiled. Yep, that was her sister alright. "Cynthia!"

Cynthia looked down. "Morgan?! What are you-behind you!" Morgan turned around and saw Risen about to bring down its axe. Suddenly, the Pegasus Knight from before landed on top of it, crushing it.

Morgan gasped. "Whoa." She looked around and noticed most of the Risen had been killed with only a few stragglers running around. Cynthia landed by her and got off her Pegasus. "Hey, Cindy, great timing! I was just-ow, ow, ow, ear!" She grabbed at the ear Cynthia was pulling on.

"Where have you been?! Do you know how worried I was? I've been spending the last two years looking for you!"

"Two years?" Morgan asked. "But I just got here?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Can I explain after you let go of my ear?" Cynthia glared at her but let her ear go. Morgan winced and rubbed her sore ear. "Geez, you got a tight grip."

"Um, excuse me." Morgan turned around and saw the Pegasus Knight and the man who helped her earlier and gasped. "You're, Morgan?"

"Y-yes." Morgan walked up to the couple. "Is it you. . .Mother?"

Sumia smiled. "Yes. It's very nice to meet you." She looked her younger daughter over. "I see you inherited your father's fashion sense."

"Hey, why do you make that sound like a bad thing?" Robin asked.

Morgan looked at him. "Father. . ." She looked between both her parents. "You both look younger."

"That's kind of the thing with time travel," Robin said. "Past versions of people tend to be younger."

Morgan chuckled then walked up to Sumia and hugged her. "I missed you both so much."

"Oh, Morgan." Sumia wrapped her arms around her daughter. Robin walked up to them and joined the hug.

"We're glad you're safe, Morgan," he said. "We were worried when Cynthia told us we had another daughter out there somewhere. I'm glad we found you before something bad happened." He looked up and saw Cynthia and Lucina just standing there looking at them. "Hey, you two come here. You're family too." The girls smiled and joined the group hug.

"Are we sure this isn't a dream?" Morgan asked. "I've had ones like this. We meet Mother and Father only for them to just be figments of my imagination. Do you promise you're real?"

"We promise, Morgan," Sumia said. "We're real and we're not going to leave you ever again."

"Robin," Chrom called. The group looked over to se Chrom walking up to them. "We found the tear and. . .am I interrupting something?"

"Hi, Uncle Chrom!" Morgan greeted happily.

"Excuse me?" Chrom raised a brow.

"This is Morgan," Robin said. "She is my and Sumia's other daughter."

"Ah, I see. You wear the same robes as your father. Are you a tactician as well?"

Morgan stood up straight and smiled. "Yep! Father taught me everything I know. It's my dream to be a tactician just like him." Robin's smile could not have been any bigger. He hugged his daughter tightly. Morgan could have sworn she heard him sniffle. "Father, are you crying?"

"What? No!" He quickly rubbed his eyes. "It's just dusty here. It's getting in my eyes." Sumia and Cynthia rolled their eyes while Morgan looked concerned.

"Are you okay? Should we leave? Do you need a healer? Mother, I think Father might be getting ill!" Everyone began to laugh at Morgan's eccentrics. "Hey, come on, I'm being serious!"

* * *

><p>Morgan rolled out her bedroll and plopped down on it. It had been a long day and her head hurt. Across the tent, Cynthia sat on her bedroll reading a romance novel her mother gave her. "It still doesn't seem real."<p>

Cynthia looked over at her. "Hm?"

"Being here with them. I still haven't wrapped my head around it. That and the fact that I arrived so much later than everyone else."

"Yeah, this time travel stuff is confusing. Sorry for getting mad at you earlier. I thought you had just spent the last two years goofing around."

"I probably would do that. A new era where the Risen haven't taken over. I could have lots of fun here if I wanted."

"We aren't here to have fun though, Morgan."

"I know, I know. But we're back with Mother and Father. Can't we at least find a little time to enjoy that? You know, before we have to leave again."

Cynthia didn't respond. Before they went back to the past, their group agreed to leave their families to their own lives so the children of this time wouldn't have any competition. While everyone did agree unanimously, Cynthia hated the idea. "I guess we could find something to do."

Morgan beamed. "Really? Yay! I remember Father had this old journal telling about a hot spring he took Mother to. He said it was really nice and-"

"Girls?" Robin called from outside the tent. "May I come in?"

"Sure, Father," Morgan said.

Robin walked in and looked at his daughters. "I just came to say goodnight. It's getting late. You should go to sleep soon."

"It's not like we have to go to bed early or we'll be cranky. Well, Cynthia might."

Cynthia glared at her sister. "Hey!"

Robin rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. I don't mean to sound condescending. It's just that the Cindy in this time can't even talk yet and you mother and I haven't even talked about having another child yet. I still see the two of you as my little girls. I don't really know how to talk to you as adults."

"That's alright, Father," Cynthia said. "We're sorry if we make you uncomfortable."

"I didn't say that. I'm glad you're both here. I know that we'll accomplish far more together than we could alone. I look forward to getting to know you two better."

Both girls smiled at him. "We look forward to it too, Daddy," Morgan said. They both got up and hugged him. "Sweet dreams."

Robin smiled. "Yeah. You too."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it took forever to get here, but the whole family is back together. Yay! As you can guess, I decided to not make Morgan an amnesiac. Hopefully that'll open a few doors in terms if ideas. I'm open to suggestions from this point on if you have something you'd like to see me write. Anywho, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Robin stood on a hill overlooking the camp. He gazed up at the stars admiring the tranquility of the moment. The time was rapidly approaching where his nights would again be spent pouring over maps and battle plans as he tried to come up with the best possible strategy to keep everyone alive. Honestly, he hated the thought of it. The past two years were peaceful for the most part. He had his friends, his children, and his wife.

Sumia. He couldn't help but smile when he thought of her. Since the day they met, he was in love with her even if he himself didn't even realize it. She was always so kind to him even if she did accidentally endanger his life on occasion. He chuckled as he recalled the rhubarb incident. Not that he was one to judge someone for flaws. Gods knew he had plenty of his own. But Sumia was never bothered by them. She loved him unconditionally and he knew she felt the same. It pained him to have to out her in another war.

"Robin, there you are." Robin looked down and saw Sumia walking up the hill towards him. "I was wondering where you wandered off to."

"I just thought it'd be nice to get out and clear my head."

"Oh, am I bothering you? Do you want me to leave?"

"I would never want you to leave." He patted a spot on the ground next to him. "Care to join me?" Sumia smiled and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Robin lovingly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close. He loved it when they could be this close. Life's problems always seemed so far away when they were together.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," Sumia said. Robin looked up at the twinkling stars in the sky.

"Yeah." He looked at her and smiled. "But the most beautiful star is right here next to me."

Sumia blushed. "You've been spending far too much time with Virion."

"I mean it though. Not a single star in that sky could ever shine brighter than you."

"Oh, Robin, you shouldn't tease me like that. You know I won't be beautiful forever."

"Nonsense." He kissed the top of her head. "You'll always be beautiful to me, and I'll Arcthunder anyone who dares say otherwise."

Sumia smiled. She was tempted to argue but she knew he truly meant it. Although, she kind of hoped he wasn't serious about the whole Arcthunder thing. "So, what are you thinking about?"

"A lot of things. You, the girls, the war. I have a lot on my mind right now."

"I do too. It seems like so many things are happening at once. I can't take it all in."

"Yeah, it is overwhelming isn't it? It seems just as we get our lives settled, things get twice as chaotic as they used to be."

"Mhm. I wish we could just get away from it all."

"We could if we wanted to. It wouldn't be hard to pack up and disappear. I could make sure no one ever finds us."

"You know we can't do that. What about the girls?"

"Take them with us of course. It wouldn't be hard. Well, getting little Cindy from the castle might be a little difficult but I could come up with a believable excuse."

"Robin, listen to yourself. Are you really considering leaving the Shepherds right when they need you most?"

"I. . .maybe a little."

Sumia's eyes widened in shock. "Robin!"

"Haven't we earned it though? Isn't stopping one mad tyrant enough? We deserve to be happy. Our daughters deserve to be happy. _You_ deserve to be happy. I'm sick of-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Sumia pressed her lips against his. Robin felt himself calm down. After a few moments, Sumia pulled away and put a hand on his cheek.

"I know it seems hard right now. I'd be lying if I said you're idea didn't sound attractive. But could we really live with ourselves if we went through with it?"

Robin hung his head. "No." He looked back at her. "I just want to give you the life you want."

"What I want is _you_, Robin. That's all I care about. Sure, the setting we find ourselves in isn't appealing, but you're here. With me. That's all that matters in the end, isn't it?"

Robin smiled. "Yeah, it is. I'm sorry, Sumia. I didn't mean to be so selfish."

"I knew deep down you'd never leave the Shepherds. You love them too much. You just need to vent once in a while."

"Yeah." The two went back to looking at the stars. "This reminds me of that night we spent together in the desert. Do you remember?"

"Mhm. I also remember falling asleep and Maribelle beating you with her staff."

"I think I still have a bump on my head somewhere." The two laughed. "But we're married now. No one can give us flack if we fall asleep out here."

"Do you want to? It's be nice to sleep under the stars."

Robin smiled. "As long as you're here, I don't care where we sleep."

* * *

><p>"Mother, Faaatheer!" Morgan called. "Where aaare yoouu?"<p>

"They must be pretty far away if they can't hear _you _shouting."

"Oh, very funny." Morgan scanned the area around the camp. "They gotta be around here somewhere." Her eyes stopped at a hill. She saw two figures on top of it. "Could that be them?"

Cynthia shrugged. "Maybe. Let's go." The sisters ran over to the hill and made their way to the top. They found their parents snuggled up together, arms wrapped around each other, and Robin's chin resting on top of Sumia's head.

"Aw," Morgan cooed. "Should we wake them?"

Cynthia shook her head. "Not yet. Let's give them a few more minutes." Morgan nodded as she followed her sister down the hill leaving their parents alone in each other's company.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know I've been bad about updating. I've been both busy and lazy *cough*mostly lazy*cough* It also took me a while to figure out how I wanted to write the next cvhapter. I've decided to lump the recruitment of the other children into two parts because I don't want to spend too much time on it. Anyway, here you go, I hope you enjoyed.**

* * *

><p>Morgan whistled as she, her sister, and Lucina watched the Valmese ships go up in flame. Cynthia and Lucina were watching the spectacle, mouths agape. "I can't believe it worked," Lucina finally said.<p>

"Ha!" Cynthia laughed. "You should know better than to doubt my father! I knew his plan would work."

"You were taking bets saying how it wouldn't work," Morgan said. "Speaking of which. Pay up." She held out her hand and Cynthia mumbled under her breath as she gave up a few coins.

"Yes, well inappropriate gambling habits aside," Lucina said, "I think it's time we start looking for our missing friends. We'll need all the help we can get. Morgan, did those leads I had prove useful?"

Morgan smiled and nodded. "Yep! I was able to track everyone down. Even your sister! Not that a woman who always stomps around in heavy armor is hard to find."

"Good work, Morgan." Lucina frowned and looked at the floor. "I admit, I feel pretty insignificant for not being able to do in two years what you pulled off in a couple of weeks."

"Don't. You spent two years following leads and picking up clues. I wouldn't have made any progress without the intel you got." Lucina smiled. "Now come on, we need to tell Father and Uncle Chrom about this." The girls made their way to their fathers who were finishing up a conversation with the khans. Cynthia and Morgan both nearly toppled Robin over when they hugged him. "That was amazing, Father!"

"Yeah!" Cynthia said. "The Valmese didn't know what hit them. They'll probably think twice before messing with us again!"

Robin blushed a little at the attention. "Heh, well it wouldn't have worked without everyone's help." He put a hand on a shoulder of both girls. "You two did well in the fight today. I'm very proud of you." Both girls' eyes went wide and their lips began to quiver. "Uh, girls? Are you both-gyah!" He was nearly crushed as both girls hugged in in vice like grips, weeping in uncontrollable joy.

Chrom chuckled as his friend try to free himself from his own children. He looked over his shoulder and saw Lucina standing a respectable distance away from him. He walked up to her and smiled. "You did well too today, Lucina. I'm always impressed with how well you keep your cool in battle."

Lucina smiled. "Thank you, Father. Congratulations on another victory."

"Heh, thanks. You should congratulate Robin though." The two looked over to see Robin had finally claimed his girls down but was still trapped in a tight hug from them. "If his own daughters don't accidentally crush him to death. Were they always like that?"

Lucina chuckled. "They were among the more, how should I put it, energetic members of our little band." Her expression quickly went serious. "Speaking of which, Father. Morgan has been able to track down the rest of my companions who came with me from the future."

"That's wonderful. Where do we start?"

* * *

><p><em>Dueling Grounds<em>

The Shepherds entered a large fortress and were immediately attacked. Chrom ran Falchion through one of his assailants. "Are you even sure that Kjelle is here?" he asked Lucina.

"Cassius! Come out and face me in a real battle!" someone shouted.

Lucina sighed. "That's her."

Chrom looked in the direction the shout came from. "Why on earth would she challenge a whole band of brigands alone?"

"She takes after Mother."

"The hell is wrong with that?" Sully asked as she stormed down the hall. A mercenary charged at her. Before Chrom or Lucina could react, Sully skewered her attacker, killing him instantly. "Means she's tough like her mom."

Chrom and Lucina smiled at her. They heard fighting down the hall. Chrom looked back at Robin. "Robin, we're going after Kjelle. Stay here with the others and keep Cassius' men from following us."

Robin nodded. "Right!" He ran to catch up with the other Shepherds.

Sully huffed. "Give him the fun job." She looked at the mercenary she had just killed. "Although if they're as easy as these guys. . ."

"Out of my way!" Kjelle shouted from down the hall.

"We should catch up to her," Lucina said. "Kjelle doesn't really tend to think before she fights." The three headed through the fortress following the sound of Kjelle stabbing and people screaming as they were run through with a lance.

They finally caught up to a young girl in armor. "Come on, I'll kill all of you!" She pulled her lance out of her latest victim and turned around and saw her family standing there watching her. "The hell?"

"Kjelle!" Lucina shouted as she ran up to her sister. "I've been so worried about you." She hugged her sister who was still staring at her parents.

"Um, Luci, what's going on? Are those parents?"

Lucina smiled. "Yes, they came with me to find you."

"But you said not to-oh, whatever. Hey, Mother, hi, Father. Can't talk now. People to kill." She headed to the next room followed by Lucina.

Chrom smirked and looked at Sully. "She certainly takes after you."

Sully smiled in a big grin. "Damn straight she does."

* * *

><p><em>Mercenary Fortress<em>

"Morgan says we're looking for a girl with two long pigtails right?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes," Sumia said. "She has dark brown hair like her dad." She glanced over at Lon'qu who was scowling.

"A daughter," he mumbled. "How many women are going to end up in my life?"

Cordelia chuckled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Oh, come one, Lon'qu, I'm sure you'll love her."

"Gawds, where the hell have you all been?!" The couple looked ahead to see Morgan and Cynthia being scolded by what looked like the girl they were looking for. "Two years I've been wandering around trying to make ends meet!"

Sumia watched as her daughters just stood there being lectured. "She's, um, certainly not lacking personality."

Cordelia just stared in surprise. "Y-yeah."

Meanwhile, Severa seemed like she was getting close to finish her lecture. "Ugh, whatever! Look, a friend of mine is in there. You two better not hurt him got it?"

Cynthia nodded. "Yeah."

Morgan seemed to forget she just got an earful as she smiled and pointed at Cordelia and Lon'qu. "Look who we brought, Severa!"

Severa raised a brow and looked where Morgan was pointing. Her eye twitched. "You've got to be kidding."

"Aw, don't act like you're not happy to see them."

Severa drew her sword and pointed it at Morgan's neck. "Don't make me hurt you."

"Missed you too, Sevvy!" Severa huffed and went inside the fortress.

Cordelia stood there watching in speechless awe. Lon'qu had a small smile on his face. "Heh, I like her."

* * *

><p><em>Desert Oasis<em>

Severa groaned. "A desert. Gawds, why did he have to pick a desert? He can't be comfortable here."

"He's probably looking for the Mirage Village," Lucina said. "I doubt a little heat would stop him."

Miriel adjusted her glasses. "The diligent pursuit of knowledge should not be halted by extremes in natural temperature."

Severa furrowed her brow. "Say what?"

Miriel's husband, Stahl chuckled. "She said a little heat wouldn't stop him."

"Why didn't she just say that then?"

"I thought my explanation was acceptably coherent," Miriel said.

"Gawds, I need a dictionary just to keep up with you."

"Come on," Lucina said, "we need to get Laurent." She scanned the desert and spotted two villages. "He's probably in one of these two villages. Now which one do we pick?"

Severa cleared her throat. "LAURENT, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! I SWEAR IF I GET ANY SWEATIER I'LL BE USING YOUR HAT AS A TOWEL TO CLEAN IT OFF!"

Out of the village to the south, a young man left it and began looking around to see who called for him. Lucina blinked in surprise. "Um, well. . .that worked."

"Fascinating," Miriel said. "The likelihood of success was highly improbable."

"Yeah. Would you like me to introduce you to him?"

Stahl smiled. "That'd be nice." The group made their way to Laurent. Severa went ahead of them. Laurent noticed her approaching and sighed.

"Severa. Only you could produce vocal frequencies so. . .shrill."

"Uh-huh, hate you too." She snatched his head off of his head and started dabbing the sweat out of her hair.

"Charming as ever." It was then that he noticed Lucina and his parents. His brows raised. "Well. . .this is unexpected."

* * *

><p><em>Law's End<em>

The Shepherd watched as two large armies prepared to face off. Robin sighed. "Why do our own people insist on fighting each other now of all times?"

Chrom shrugged. "Wish I knew. Should we get involved?"

Panne crossed her arms. "I care not for the petty struggles of these man-spawn." She looked at Cynthia. "You said my future child had allied himself with one of these groups."

Cynthia nodded. "That's what Morgan said. Hey, Morgan, which group-Morgan?" She looked around for her sister and spotted her running towards one of the groups. "Morgan! What are you doing?!"

Morgan didn't reply as she set her sights on one of the soldiers. "Bunny bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny!" The soldier in question, a young Taguel, looked in her direction.

"Huh? Morgan? Oh, gods, stay away from-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was nearly tackled to the ground by Morgan.

"I found you, Bunny!" She started tugging on his fur. "Eee, you're still fluffy!"

"Ow, Morgan, cut it out!" Yarne shouted.

"Are you rears still soft?"

"Morgan, what are you-ow! Quit pulling my ears! Gyah! Quit it!"

Cynthia sighed and shook her head while Robin just looked confused. "Um, does she know she's hurting him?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then why is she-"

"Remember when I said she was a little sadistic?"

"I thought you were joking."

Panne rolled her eyes. "Taguel can endure much. I doubt your child could be inflicting that much pain." It was then the group heard Yarne start crying. "I could be mistaken though."

* * *

><p><em>Kidnapper's Keep.<em>

"Now if I were Noire, where would I be?" Morgan asked.

"Probably hiding in a corner and crying," Severa said.

Lucina glared at her. "There's no need to be rude, Severa."

"What? It's not like I'm wrong."

"Noire's past tendencies to coincide with Severa's statement almost perfectly," Laurent spoke up.

Cynthia looked confused. "What do you mean 'almost'?"

"Well, you probably recollect Noire's more. . .eccentric outbursts."

Cynthia shook her head. "Not really."

"Seriously?" Severa asked. "Are you daft? The girl went into maniacal rants every other minute."

Cynthia waved her off. "Pfft, oh, they were never that bad."

"Guys, look!" The group looked at Morgan who was holding up a medallion. "I found a shiny thing! Can I keep it?" Suddenly an arrow landed by her feet.

"UNHAND MY MEDALLION, CUR!" someone shouted. Noire then stepped out of the shadows. "OR MY NEXT ARROW WILL-" She stopped when she saw who she was talking to. "M-Morgan? Lucina?" She looked at the others. "Is it you?"

"It's us Noire," Lucina said. "We're glad we found you."

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, we thought some brigands had gone and captured you."

"INSOLENT WENCH!" Noire shouted. "THOSE MINDLESS WRETCHES WOULD KNOW DEATH BEFORE THEY COULD LAY A FINGER UPON ME! NOW RETURN MY MEDALLION BEFORE I SHOW THE FATE I WOULD HAVE GIFTED THEM."

Morgan flinched and handed the medallion to Noire. "Eep! S-Sorry, here you go!"

"Oooh," Cynthia said. "You meant those eccentric tendencies." Laurent sighed while Cynthia face-palmed.

* * *

><p>"So, who's accounted for?" Lucina asked.<p>

"Let's see," Morgan said. She flipped through a small journal. "So, far eight of us are here. You, me, our sisters, Severa, Laurent, Noire, and Yarne. That's over half of us."

Lucina wasn't satisfied. "There are still five missing. I won't be content until we find everyone."

Morgan sighed. "Sometimes there's just no pleasing you." She began flipping through her journal. "Hmm. . .there are rumors of a young girl with pointy ears being sighted."

Lucina nodded. "We continue our search as soon as possible."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I apologize about the delay. I'll try and be better about it. FWI, I am writing a Sacred Stones fic called "There Are No Objections" if you're interested. Also, I have FE7 coming in the mail so I may write a fic on that. Anywho, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

"So, what's the plan, Morgan?" Robin asked. He leaned back in his chair across the table from his daughter. She was hunched over a map of Ylisse.

"Hmm, we're going to have to do a little globe-trotting to get everyone else." She smiled. "That sounds kind of fun actually. We never travelled outside of Ylisse. Well, not off the continent at any rate."

"Did you ever go on any vacations in the future?"

Morgan shook her head. "No. You were pretty busy when Cindy and I were little. You always said you wanted to take us travelling but you disappeared and mother died before we ever could."

Robin frowned. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Morgan waved him off. "Oh, don't worry about it, Daddy. We get to do all sorts of travelling now. Granted not under the most ideal circumstances, but I take what I can get."

"Hm. So, where do we start?"

"Let' see. Riiight, here!" Morgan pointed to a spot on the map.

* * *

><p><em>Manor of Lost Souls<em>

"Why would Nah pick somewhere so creepy?" Kjelle asked.

Morgan shrugged. "I dunno, it kind of reminds me of those haunted houses in those books my Mother gave me. I always thought they were cool."

"You would." Suddenly, the wall next to them collapsed and another section down the hall rebuilt itself.

"Oh, cool!" Nowi shouted. She looked at Donnel. "Can we make our walls do that when we get home?"

The farmboy gulped nervously. "I-I don't know how Ma would react to her walls collapsin' all the time." The group then heard shouts and footsteps further inside the manor.

"We should get moving," Kjelle said. "I'll stay up front and stand guard. The rest of you-"

"Whoo, we get to meet creepy manor ghosts!" Nowi shouted. She ran down the hall leaving the rest of the group behind.

Donnel started running after her. "Gyah, Nowi! Ya'll can't go runnin' off on yer own like that!"

Kjelle huffed. "So much for that plan."

Morgan shrugged and headed down the hall. "If there's one thing I learned, Kjelle, the best plans to follow are the ones that form themselves." The two caught up with Nowi and Donnel just in time to see another wall collapse revealing a young looking girl in a dress.

Nowi approached her. "Hey, we're looking for a Manakete girl. Looks really young like you and has pointy ears, also like you."

Donnel sighed. "Eh, hon, I think this is the gal we're lookin' fer."

Nowi looked at the girl and tilted her head. "You think so?"

The looked at Nowi and Donnel closely. "Nowi? And you're Donnel, right?" Donnel nodded. "Then, yes, I suppose I am the one you're looking for. My name is Nah. It's good to meet you Mother and Father."

"Aaaw, you're so cute!" Nowi said. She hugged Nah much to the younger Manakete's surprise. "Isn't she cute, Donny? Look, she has your hair! Do all you kids have your dads' hair?" Nah was too confused to react. She noticed Kjelle and Morgan.

"Help me," she mouthed.

Kjelle just shrugged while Morgan chuckled at the scene.

* * *

><p><em>Sage's Hamlet<em>

The Shepherds had finally arrived in Valm. After aiding the leader of the resistance, Say'ri, Morgan said she found the whereabouts of one of their friends, Owain. Lissa was excited to here that this child was hers.

"So, what's he like?" Lissa asked Lucina.

Lucina smiled. "He's certainly. . .theatrical."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah," Morgan said. "He's always going on about how he has to control his sword hand or how difficult it is to contain his inner darkness or whatever."

"He sounds a little unstable."

"No, he's perfectly normal when he feels like it. I actually always kind of enjoyed his little performances."

Lucina smirked. "I remembered you enjoyed quite a few things about him."

Morgan blushed. "Sh-shut up, Lucina!"

Lissa decided to chime in. "Ooo, my son has a secret admirer too?"

"It was hardly secret," Lucina said.

"I will Arcthunder your face, Lucina!" Morgan shouted.

Meanwhile behind the group, Robin was mumbling under his breath. "I already don't like this one."

Sumia giggled. "Oh, Robin, be nice." She looked at Morgan. "I think it's very cute you have a boyfriend, dear."

"M-Motheeer!"

Suddenly, the group heard sounds of steel clashing. "That doesn't sound good," Robin said. "Let's go!" The group ran towards the sound and found a small village. A young man was fighting off a brigand.

"Ha! Foul fiend! You have fallen to the blade of the mighty, Owain!" the man shouted.

"That him?" Lissa asked. Lucina nodded. "Well, then what are we waiting for?" Morgan didn't even need to be asked as she rushed up to Owain.

"Owain! Hey, Owain!" she shouted.

Owain turned around. "Eh?" His eyes widened when he saw Morgan. "Morgan? Is that you?!" The reply came in the form of Morgan practically throwing herself into his arms. "Alas, fate has brought us together again!" He picked her up and spun her around. "Long has my heart yearned for our reunion!"

Lissa giggled. "Aw, how cute!" She looked at Robin who was glaring at Owain. "Robin? You okay?" Robin turned around and mumbled something. Next to him, Sumia started to blush. "What'd he say?"

Sumia rubbed the back of her neck. "Um, you really don't want to know."

* * *

><p><em>Wyvern Valley<em>

"The wyvern rider is in Wyvern Valley," Severa said. "What a shock."

"It is an obvious choice," Cynhia said.

"Why didn't you think to check here in the first place?" Kjelle asked Lucina.

Lucina sighed in frustration. "Alright, so I looked over an obvious detail. In my defense I was sort of busy trying to save the world."

"We're just teasing, Luci," Cynthia said. She smiled at her but Lucina just huffed. She never liked being teased. Cynthia shrugged and looked out at the valley. She saw brigands attacking nearby villagers. "They don't look friendly."

Chrom walked past her. "Leave them to us. You go find your friend."

Lucina nodded. "Yes, Father. Now where would Gerome be?"

"Brooding on top of a mountain," Severa said.

"There's no need to be rude, Severa."

"She's not being rude," Kjelle said. She pointed up at a nearby mountain. The image of a brown haired man could be seen. "That's actually what he's doing."

Severa rolled her eyes. "He needs a hobby."

"He sews."

Severa raised a brow. "Does he? Huh, I'll have to bring him some clothes that got torn up."

Cynthia climbed onto her Pegasus. "I'll get him!" She flew up to Gerome and hovered above him. "Gerome!"

He didn't even bother looking up. "Go away." Minerva looked at him then at Cynthia.

"Hey, is that any way to greet one of your childhood friends?"

"I know what you would ask of me. My answer is no. I am here to free Minerva. Nothing more."

Cynthia glared at him then looked at Minerva. "Hey, Minerva, do you want to come?"

"Don't be absurd. Minerva doesn't-" He was interrupted by a low throaty growl from the wyvern. "You do?"

"Okay, then! Come on, Minerva, we'll go be heroes and save the villagers. Gerome can sit here and brood."

To Gerome's surprise, Minerva actually began to stand up. He quickly got up and grabbed her reins. "I'm not letting you go without me, Minerva." He climbed on and noticed Cynthia glaring at him. "This does not mean I'm staying with you."

"Of course not." The two started to fly back towards the other Shepherds. "Hey, Gerome?"

"What?"

"I'm. . .I'm really glad you're alright." He didn't reply as he urged Minerva to fly ahead. Cynthia could have sworn she caught the smallest hint of a grin on his face though.

* * *

><p><em>Mila Shrine Ruins<em>

"Damn, there are brigands everywhere," Chrom said.

"We need to hold up in these ruins and protect the villagers," Robin said.

Maribelle pointed at a priest among the villagers. "Looks like some brave soul has already thought of that."

"That's Brady!" Cynthia said. "I'm not sure how he plans to protect them though since he can't fight."

Gerome huffed. "That fool. He's going to get himself killed."

Chrom drew Falchion. "Not if we can help it. Let's go Shepherds!"

"Cynthia, Gerome, Maribelle!" Robin shouted, "fly ahead and support Brady."

"It's more like Brady will be supporting us," Gerome said. The three made their way into the temple. Brady didn't notice Maribelle or Cynthia approach but turned around when he heard Minerva land with a loud thud."

"Gyah, what the hell?!" he shouted. "Eh? Cynthia, Gerome? Is that. . .wait, Ma!"

Maribelle's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"I-I'm Brady. I'm your kid from the future."

"I assumed that when you introduced yourself. No, what I was referring to your speech. Did you actually call me 'Ma'? I would have thought my future self would have taught you the finer points of proper grammar."

"Seriously, Ma? Ya wanna to pick now of all times for a damn grammar lesson?"

"There's no inappropriate time to start speaking correctly, Brady."

Meanwhile, Gerome and Cynthia just watched the scene unfold. "You know," Gerome said, "somehow this is exactly how I pictured this playing out."

"Really?" Cynthia asked. "I thought she would have whacked him with her staff or something." Suddenly, Brady yelped as Maribelle hit him for not standing up straight. "Oh, there it is."

* * *

><p><em>Great Gate<em>

"Okay," Morgan said, "That local village girl said that Inigo is somewhere nearby. Although to be fair, she could be referring to someone else."

"What makes you say that?" Cynthia asked.

"Well, she said, and I quote, 'He was the most charming and charismatic man I ever met.'"

Silence overtook the group.

Severa was the first to speak up. "Not him."

Kjelle shook her head. "Nope."

"Definitely not," Nah added.

"I-it doesn't sound like him," Noire said.

"Oh, my," Olivia said. "Is he really so bad?"

"Of course not," Lucina said. "He can just be a little. . ."

"Overkill?" Owain, suggested.

"Look who's talking," Kjelle said. Owain was about to protest when Lucina held her hand up.

"We're not leaving until we find out for sure," she said. "Now, let's go find him." The other girls groaned but followed their leader. They split up to look around. Cynthia flew above them and spotted a man with light blue hair.

She flew down and landed behind him. "Inigo?"

Inigo turned around and gasped. "Cynthia? My, my, what a treat. First the lovely village maiden and now you. Today must be my lucky day."

Cynthia rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh."

It was then that Morgan appeared. "Hey, Cindy did you find-"

"Ah, Morgan as well," Inigo said as he practically glided over to her. He took her hands in his. "You look radiant as ever. Your eyes still hold that lovely glow."

Morgan sighed. "Owain is here. He better not catch you flirting with me."

"It'll be worth it to gaze upon your precious beauty."

"You think so, eh?" Inigo looked up to see Owain standing behind Morgan. He could hear Cynthia trying not to snicker.

"U-um, Owain. Hey, buddy, long time no-" He was cut off by Owain's fist knocking him down.

"It is good to see you again as well, old friend." Owain then glared at him. "But seriously, hit on my girlfriend again and I'm going to hurt you."

Inigo gulped. "Er, right."

* * *

><p>"So, we finally have everyone," Lucina said.<p>

"Yep, the whole gang is back together. And now we have our parents too."

"It almost seems unreal. I hope this isn't a dream."

"If it is, then you must be in a really deep coma."

Lucina chuckled. "It would certainly be easier if I could wake up and make all the suffering we went through go away."

Morgan put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't go getting all depressed on me, Luci. We'll pull through. I promise."

Lucina smiled. "Yes, you're right. Come, Morgan, our fathers need us by their sides. Together we're sure to save the world."

Morgan nodded with determination. "Right behind you, Boss!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, all the children are recruited. Got that out of the way. I'm probably going to go about ten more chapters before I bring this story to an end. Anywho, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**I am going on a trip tomorrow so I thought I'd post a new chapter before I go. This a support-ish chapter between Sumia and Morgan.**

* * *

><p>Sumia lay on her bed in her tent comfortable reading a book. It wasn't often she got these quiet moments to her so she made sure to enjoy every moment.<p>

"MOTHER!"

Emphasis on "moment." Sumia screamed and bolted upright in bed. Her heart beat a mile per minute. She looked at the tent entrance and saw Morgan standing there with her hands behind her back. "M-Morgan? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Pfft, oh you're fine, Mom. You're made of tougher stuff than that."

"You'd be surprised." She again observed Morgan's hands behind her back. "What do you have there, dear?"

"Oh, right! I bought you a gift!" She revealed the small bouquet of flowers she had behind her back. "Ta-da! I remember you liked flowers a lot. I'm sorry I couldn't get more. I didn't have a lot of money."

"Aw, how sweet of you." Sumia climbed out of bed and walked up to Morgan who happily handed the flowers over. "Oh, these are lovely, Morgan, thank you."

"Don't rip them up," Morgan warned.

"What? Why would I do that?"

"I remember watching you tear up flowers sometimes. I was really meticulous in picking out ones I thought you'd like, so don't go tearing them apart."

Sumia raised a brow in confusion. Then it hit her. "Oh, you must have seen me to my flower fortunes."

Morgan tilted her head. "Flower what now?"

"I like to do flower fortunes. I use the petals of flowers to try and predict the future."

"Really?" Morgan smiled. "That's so cool! Father could probably use that with his strategies!"

Sumia chuckled. "Oh, they don't work like that. It's more of a silly hobby really."

"You have hobbies?"

"Of course. Doesn't everyone?"

"Well, I never figured a mighty hero of justice had hobbies."

"Um, about that hero of justice thing. I think some of the stories you heard about me were-" She was cut off by Morgan's finger against her lip.

"Shh, don't ruin the fun for me. I don't have a whole lot of memories of you from when I was little. I like to remember you how those stories portrayed you."

"But that's not-"

"Goodybe, Mother, enjoy the flowers!" She ran out of the tent before Sumia could say anything else. "I'll see you later!"

Sumia sighed. "That girl is certainly an odd one. She must get it from her father."

* * *

><p>Morgan sat in the war tent looking over maps of the nearby area. For the last three hours she had been going over her father's plans seeing if she could add anything to them as well as trying to come up with her own strategies. She rubbed her eyes and let out a loud yawn.<p>

"Morgan?" Sumia poked her head in the tent. "I heard you yawn. What are you doing in here?" She walked into the tent and looked her daughter over. "Oh, my, you look exhausted."

Morgan shook her head. "I'm *yawn* fine, Mother. Don't worry *yawn* about me."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should get some sleep." Morgan's stomach growled. "Was that you?"

Morgan glanced around the room before nervously looking back at Sumia. "N-nnooooo. . ."

"When did you last eat?"

"When was dinner served?"

"An hour ago."

"Then since breakfast."

"What?!" Morgan winced at the sudden volume change. "Morgan, you can't do that to yourself. You need to eat something."

"I'm fine, Mom. I did this all the time in the future. Food was hard to come by so I'm used to working on an empty stomach."

"While also trying to fight off sleep."

"I never said it was *yawn* glamorous."

"Well, there's no excuse for it now." She walked over to Morgan and grabbed her arm. "Come with me."

"Hey! Mother what are you doing?" Morgan struggled to get free of her mother's grip. "I said I'm fine, you don't need to worry."

"Well, I'm going to," Sumia said firmly. "I won't let my little tactician work herself to exhaustion. Honestly, you're as bad as your father sometimes."

Morgan smiled. "Thanks!"

"I suppose I should have expected you to take that as a compliment. Now come along, there should be plenty of leftovers from dinner."

Morgan sighed. "Alright. Is there bear meat?"

* * *

><p>Sumia hummed a tune as she brushed her Pegasus' fur. "Soon you'll be all clean, girl." The beast nudged her head against her affectionately. "That's a good girl."<p>

"Um, Mother?" Sumia looked over her shoulder and saw Morgan walking up to her with a flower.

"Hello, sweetie. Do you need something?"

"Well, um, I was wondering if you would do a little flower fortune telling for me. It's been a while since I've seen you do one."

"Alright." She took the flower from Morgan. "Is there anything in particular that you want to know?"

"Yes actually. Do you think your fortunes can tell us if we'll win the war?"

Sumia's brows raised. "Do you have your doubts?"

Morgan nodded. "In the future, we were so used to defeat. Survival was all that mattered. Since we came here, it seems like victory might be possible. Like we may actually achieve peace but. . ."

"But what?"

"It all feels like a dream, you know? Meeting you and Father. Seeing the world not as a wasteland. Fighting alongside you and being part of the Shepherds. It seems so unreal. Like at any moment, the world will fall back into chaos and all will be lost again." Tears started to flow down her cheeks. "I-I just want a little assurance that we'll be alright. That I won't have to lose you again."

Sumia felt her heart sink. It pained her to see her daughter so despondent. She wrapped her arms around her and gave her a tight hug. "Oh, Morgan. I'm so sorry you had to suffer all that. I should have been there for you."

Morgan let the tears keep flowing. "You weren't though." Sumia couldn't help feel a little guilty. "I-I missed you and Father so much. That's why I clung so hard to those stories I heard about you. I wanted to feel like you were watching over me. That we still had a connection."

"We do though don't we? Like your father says, the ties that bind us will always keep us together. Even if we can't be there physically. I know I can't speak for the Sumia you knew, but I think it's a safe bet she was watching you."

Morgan looked up at her. "I-I don't want to l-lose you again. I've enjoyed our time together so much and. . ."

"Shh, it's okay." She wiped the tears from Morgan's eyes. "I'll always be with you. No matter how far we're apart."

"Promise?"

"Promise. And as for your fortune, I don't need petals to tell me what I already know."

"What do you mean?"

Sumia smiled. "We're going to win, Morgan. I have no doubt about that. And when we do, our whole family is going to be together forever. I promise you that."

Morgan smiled. "Y-you know, I think those old stories got you all wrong. I much prefer you like this. The kind, humble knight who likes to tear up flowers."

Sumia giggled and kissed Morgan's head. "Thank you. I prefer me like this too."

* * *

><p><strong>I got FE7 and I have an idea for a fic I'm working on. Is anyone interested in reading it? Anywho hope you enjoyed.<strong>


End file.
